


In The Time Of Gaster

by VerySmallChild



Series: Gaster timeline [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Backstory, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Gaster is a pacifist, General Grillby (Undertale), Good W. D. Gaster, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Non-consensual Soul Touching - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Accident W. D. Gaster, Pre-Barrier (Undertale), Pre-Undertale, Protective Grillby (Undertale), Strong Female Characters, W. D. Gaster Needs a Hug, child gaster, elemental discrimination, monster discrimination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 23,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerySmallChild/pseuds/VerySmallChild
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel
Series: Gaster timeline [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912726
Kudos: 13





	1. Meet Gaster

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Grillby ignored the sound his sword made when it made contact with another sword, he ignored the sound it made when it made contact with his opponent’s skin. He ignored the screams of pain that followed. What he did not ignore was the sound of a monster fighting near them. He spared them a few glances when the battle had started. Eyeing them curiously, they appeared to be a skeletal monster, adorned in armor. They glanced back at Grillby. Eye lights looking him up and down. He didn't know what to make of that, most monsters avoided making eye contact with him since he was an elemental, but she was looking right at him. Huh.

Towards the end of the battle he looked over to the skeleton who looked at him and saw their sword being disarmed from their grip. They took a few steps back, summoning a few bones to send the human’s way, the human dodged easily and she was knocked over by the human’s sword hilt. She raised her arms up to defend herself from the oncoming blow. Nothing happened. Looking up she saw the elemental with his sword up against the human’s. He took a swing and the human was done for. Grillby turned back to the skeleton. The call for retreat was sounded. He extended his hand to help the skeleton up. She didn't even hesitate.

“Thanks”

“No problem.”  
They turned to start walking, but the skeleton stumbled slightly. He glanced back at them. 

“You alright” 

“Might be a sprained ankle, I'll be fine, but ah do you mind walking with me?”

“Sure, don't want you to be the last back at camp.” 

“Oh definitely not. It would not look well on either of us if we walk back to camp separately...”  
Grillby raised an eye at that..

“What do you mean?”

“Your name is Grillby, is it not?” a simple nod in reply. “My name is Marlett, your new escort”  
Grilby’s flames flickered, Gerson was his escort. Why did he need a new one? 

“Your current escort is stepping up to be commander, he will still be around our camp he just won't be able to supervise you.”

Grilly’s flames calmed. At least the old turtle did not turn to dust in his absence. Gerson was Grillby’s only friend since most monsters didn't want to approach him, fearing that they would be burned, so the thought of him being replaced made him uneasy. He decided to change topics. 

“Are you sure you should be walking on your ankle.”

Yea, I'll be fine. I will get healed back at camp. I know a doctor that will help me out. So it's nothing to worry about. “

After a long walk back to base camp, Grillby was beside Marlett when he heard a voice call out. A voice of a small skeleton, a voice that he couldn't understand.  
“You're back…”

There was a young skeleton who was still in his stripes, he appeared like he wanted to say more but his eyes kept shifting between Marlett and Grillby.  
Marlett for reassurance, and the to Grillby for cautiousness. 

“Hey sweetheart. Were you okay while I was gone?”

‘I read most of my book before I got stuck. And there is currently an outbreak of the cold going around…. Who is he?’ Gaster turned and faced the elemental. 

"Wingdings, this is General Grillby. Grillby, this is Gaster, my son." Gaster is interrupting her introduction with sign language. Telling his mom that he doesn't want to be addressed as Wingdings. "We have been assigned together, I have to supervise him for the foreseeable future.”

Gaster wrung his hands together. Brow knitting with worry.  
‘You're hurt.’ he could see his mom was visibly trying to avoid putting any pressure on one leg.

“Yea, I fell when trying to get away from a human, luckily Grillby stepped in, and blocked off the attack. But i'm fine”

‘Can I heal you? Just to be sure.’

“When we go inside, you have permission to tend to my wounds.” Gaster nodded.  
Ah so the doctor that Marlett mentioned was her son, wait isn't he a bit young to be a doctor. Perhaps this is a joke that Grillby missed somewhere.

“Grillby, would you like to come with us to our tent, I will be cooking dinner soon.”


	2. The two Bears

Dinner with Gaster was something to be desired. The conversations were small, his signs were muddled together so much that Marlett had to translate. He barely touched his food, but Marlett already saw this coming, she took the plate away from him. To make matters worse it suddenly began to rain, making it impossible for Grillby to leave. Gaster, becoming upset by this, walked out of the tent, mumbling a 'too close' before leaving.

“Gaster you are going to get water in your skull if you stay out there. Come inside please.”  
“The stars were going to fall tonight. I wanted to see it.” Gaster had to speak up since he wasn't facing them to sign.  
“I know babybones, but it's too cloudy.” 

Grillby wondered if he could make shooting stars with his magic. He tested this while Marlett and Gaster talked. He then quietly got the attention of Marlett and a plan arose.

“Gaster come inside, I can tell you a story about the stars if you would like.” Gaster seems happy about this, walking back inside, keeping his distance from Grillby, he is soaking wet after all. Grillby appreciated how cautious he was being.  
“Lay down, I will join you in a second.” Marlett says as she grabs a towel to dry him with.  
Grillby dims the candles and sparks his magic. Small embers flicker across the tent ceiling.  
Gaster is ecstatic, raising his hand up trying to touch the little sparks.  
His eyes glow green, Marlett looks down at her son, something in her expression seems wistful, like it’s been awhile since she had seen Gaster has been this happy.

“So which story do you want to hear?” she says as she lays down beside him.

‘My favourite, please.’ 

“The two bears, huh. Well alright then. One of the human beliefs is that there is this legend of the greek god, Zeus, he fell in love with a nymph named Callisto, but his wife, Hera, became jealous, and turned Calisto into a bear. One day she went to go hug her son Arcas, but he became scared, Arcas didn't recognize his mother and thought the bear was going to attack him, he panicked and tried to shoot the bear. Zeus stepped in to prevent any harm coming to Calisto, and turned Arcas into a bear as well, and placed them in the sky where they would be safe from Hera. The mother (Ursa Major) can be seen together with her son (Ursa Minor) permanently in the night sky.-”

At this point in the story Gaster had fallen asleep. Marlett got up and faced Grillby, smiling sweetly. “Thank you for making him stars tonight. I'm sure he appreciates it. He just needs some time to adjust to new people.” 

“It's alright, most monsters keep their distance, thinking that I will burn them. I can assure him that I won't set everything I touch alight.” 

Marlett frowned slightly “No, that isn't the problem, Gaster is like that with everyone. I'm actually surprised he spoke at all this evening. Just don't get offended if he acts badly towards you, he doesn't really mean it. It's just- dont worry about it…

“Thankyou for the heads up. I will try my best.”

~~~~

The rain did not let up at all last night. Grillby ended up falling asleep in their tent. He awoke to Marlett cooking breakfast. Her lips pressed in a firm line, seeming to be unhappy about something. Looking around the tent, he noticed Gaster was nowhere to be found. 

“Where is Gaster?” Grillby inquires.

“Triage.” 

“…” Was he injured? What could have happened while he was asleep?Marlett saw his shock written on his face and decided to clarify.   
“He is not the one being treated, He is a medic. Learned everything himself from books.” 

“Oh...” Grillby dazedly looked around the tent as he stood up to stretch, there were books stacked in the corner behind one of the cots, they didn't seem like something you would use for light reading. 

“Come, breakfast is ready.” Marlett called his attention to her again. 

Grillby wasn't very good with small talk, Gerson normally only spoke when needed, and he didn't really enjoy going to the mess tent to eat with other monsters, since no one liked to approach him, so when there was a pause in his eating he didn't really know what to say, perhaps he should at least get to know who he will be charged with for the foreseeable future, 

“So, what brought you and Gaster here, Marlett??”

“Oh, um, Gaster and I travelled a bit, one town we stopped in was recruiting strong monsters to help fight, I applied, Gaster also wanted to help, so he studied while we got moved around, and now he is really good at what he does. He has helped so many monsters, and I am very proud of his accomplishments.” Marlett smiles to herself sadly before she flips the question.   
“what would you be doing if there was no war.”

Grillby sparks, turning an uncomfortable shade of green. “I was summoned 3 years ago, if there was no war, I would have no need to be summoned in the first place, my purpose would not exist.”

Marlett looked at him, her eyes glowing yellow - justice - Her natural soul colour.  
“One day this war will end, when that happens your purpose will shift, and you will find that you are needed elsewhere, I hope I am there when you realise that there is more to your life than this war.”


	3. Another Elemental

“Excuse me, are you General Grillby’s charge?”  
A young monster that looks to be around Gaster’s age, His light skin was freckled, his eyes a golden yellow. 

Gaster flinched before responding. ‘I suppose? When mom isn't around…’

“Oh cool, I found the right skeleton.”

‘There are only 2 skeletons in this camp - as far as I am aware - I'm not that hard to find. I'm Gaster by the way.’ He signed before putting out his hand.

“Right, sorry. Heh. My name is Egan. I'm looking for the general, and I heard that you would know where he is.” Wow this skeleton monster is nervous.

‘Well the general is in a meeting right now, but he should be back within the next 10 minutes.’  
It didn't take too long for Marlett and Grillby to approach. 

“General Grillby sir, I am Egan, cadet in the 3rd division. It is a p-pleasure to make your acquaintance.” 

“Oh my, you have your own fanclub, how cute” Marlett chimed in. Grillby ignored her. He crouched down so he was eye level with the boy.

“Hello, little fire. Please, call me Grillby.”

Egan face tinted pink. ‘How did the general know,’ the boy's arms started to tingle. He looked down and saw his flame dancing along his arms. Both the skeletons seemed surprised, but Grillby looked happy.

“You have a bright flame, Little fire.” 

“Thank You sir, I am trying really hard. One of my superiors thinks my flame isn't strong enough, I am good at deception. Most monsters don't realise I am an elemental, you did.. ”

“Little fire, if you don't want anyone to know you are an elemental, I advise keeping your name close to your chest. But I also think you shouldn't hide what you are.” 

“Oh, so you guessed because of my name?”

“Not quite, Little fire. I can sense strong magic, and an even stronger soul. Most elementals would be able to feel your presence, but might not figure out whose magic it belongs to.”

“My superior says otherwise. He says my m-magic is weak. I am weak. That's why I'm here. I want to spar with you, so I can show them. M-maybe they can't feel m-my m-magic the way that you do, since they are not an elemental, they don't understand -” Egan’s eyes fill with light, the flame dancing along his arms are now sparking..

“Hey, Little fire. It will be alright. Calm your flames for me.”

Egan’s eyes dim, and his flame is concealed. With a shaky breath and a small voice.

“They want to dispel m-me, because they think I’m not strong enough to fight. They have...”

Marlett and Grillby make eye contact before Grillby interrupts his sentence, his voice firm, but just as quiet as Egan’s.

“Little fire, I will not allow such a strong flame to be put out. Are you a new elemental?”

“Last season...”

“I see, and who - dare I ask - are your superiors?” 

“I am currently under General Blake, and Lieutenant Parker, they are both Avian monsters, with powerful i-ice magic. I am in the care with another monster as well, they are also under threat.” 

Grillby was already aware new elementals were put with monsters powerful enough to prevent any disobedience, he himself was put with a turtle monster named Gerson, who could snuff him out with the swing of his hammer. Grillby also knew that some monsters like to hold their power over elementals. Discriminating against them. This troubled Grillby, here in front of him was a monster that has so much potential, and he is currently fearing for his life because others cant see the power that he holds. 

“I will meet with them tomorrow and organise a sparring match, until then I want you to build your fire up, collect wood chips, burn them in your hands, store your magic until it starts to itch. Can you do that for me, little fire?”

“Yes, I can Sir, but can I ask why?”

"Because we are going to show them what you are made of!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: the name Egan is Irish for little fire.


	4. Time to take flight

The sun was rising, Marlett and Gaster were waiting at the sparring area for when Grillby came back.

Grillby was currently on his way to division 3. Walking past tents with a purpose in his step, monsters moving out of his way. 

He arrived and started looking for certain monsters. Grillby spotted them. One of them was leaning lazily on a nearby tree, while the other was spitting orders to his elemental friend.   
They were bird monsters, birds of prey to be precise. 

Grillby continued his approach, his footsteps loud enough for the bird monsters to know he was nearby.

“Ah, would you two happen to be General Blake and Lieutenant Parker by chance?”

“Depends, who is asking.”

“Of course, sir. I am general Grillby, 6th division. I understand that you currently have an elemental under your wing, so to speak.” 

The lieutenant smirked at the pun, but the general was not impressed. 

“And how were you made aware that we had an elemental. That information has not been given out.” He glanced at the two monsters in his ‘care’. They both shrank. One more so than the other

“There is a magical signature connected to his soul, every elemental has one. I sensed his, just like he can sense mine nearby as well.” 

“So what is it you want then, since you probably came here for a reason.” 

“Yes, I would like to spar with him, I am here to make sure it won't conflict with your busy schedule.” 

The general and the lieutenant looked at each other, then to their elemental who stayed quiet throughout the encounter. Egan kept his gaze down towards the ground. 

"Sparring with a new partner might be beneficial." the lieutenant suggested, general Blake thought about it for a moment but eventually agreed.

They reach the sparring circle and Grillby hears the lieutenant begin to give instructions to Egan. Grillby interrupts immediately.

"I would like to see how he fights on his own. I might as well fight you if you are telling him how to." 

Flustered and irritated, the lieutenant was about to speak up, but general Blake stopped him.

“Very well, Egan fight how you wish. See how long you last, this will prove interesting.”  
Egan tensed at this, obviously something bad would happen if he lost.

Grillby and Egan walked a bit further, a wall of fire creating a ring around them. 

“The rules are simple:  
knock the opponent out of the ring, or pin them so they can't attack.  
We won't worry about hp as that does not apply to us.  
Keep fire within the ring to avoid hurting bystanders.”

Grillby turns to Marlett and she begins.

“On the count of 3  
1.. 2.. 3 begin.”

Grillby tosses 3 lancers towards his opponent. He moves out of the way with ease. 'Good this kid can dodge' Egan tosses Grillby some fire balls, which he blocks.  
Grillby takes out his sword, to have at the ready. He can't seem to see if Egan has a weapon on him. huh.

They fire at each other, circling one another.   
Egan pushes a wall of fire in Grillby's direction, Grillby spins dispersing the flames. 

This fight is going nowhere, fast. Grillby rushes towards him. Ready to strike with his sword. Lets see how this kid deflects this. Egan leaps into the air, the fire from his arms creating lift. Almost like he has wings. As gravity assists him he pushes back down with surprising speed, bringing out his daggers unto Grillby. Being landed on does you no favors, Grillby hits the ground, surprise written on his face and in his flames. Huh.

Egan is smiling down at him.

"Well done, Little fire.”

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Grillby speaking with general Blake.  
"You have a very strong elemental in your ranks. Would you agree?" 

“That display was very impressive I will admit. The elemental doesn't last as long against lieutenant Parker. But that is to say he has never flown before.”

"I wanted to see if I could. You both move so fast when fighting, I thought if I-" Egan faltered. It was not his turn to speak. He made a mistake. "I learned the different techniques of flight by observing you…." 

“Egan, you are dismissed for today. Return to your duties.” 

“Yes sir.” Egan turned and headed towards the other monster in Blake’s care, both of them leaving at the same time. They both looked relieved.

“He still has a lot to learn, but at least he is not hopeless.”

“He is far from hopeless, general. His soul is strong, stronger than I have seen in a while. Last soul that was that strong was mistress Storm, who single handedly took out an army of human soldiers. That young flame has so much potential. Your role as his guide is to show him how to use it-”

“We don't need your input elemental. Now if you don't mind, we have business to attend to.”  
With that the bird monsters turned their tail feathers and left. 

After parting ways with Egan, and his wards, Grillby walked into the tent slightly irrigated by those birds. Marlett noticed his distress and asked the tactful question. 'How'd it go?' 

“It could have been worse.” 

“Really?”

“Yea I could have knocked the general's lights out for being a racist prick. But I didn't”. 

“Egan, the boy? Do you think they have reconsidered dispelling him?”

“Yea, they think he is not as 'hopeless as he could be'… so at least he is alright. I might talk with Gerson, see if Egan can be reassigned to a better monster, but because there are two supervisors I highly doubt it.. But it would be worth trying-”

Suddenly Gaster spoke up.  
“What does dispel mean?”   
Grillby flames flashed. “w-What?”

‘I asked 'what does dispel mean?' He signed the words carefully. Egan said the word yesterday. You both are talking about it now like you prevented something. He also looked scared, and you just jumped out of your metaphorical skin at the word. Is it bad?’ 

Looking back towards Marlett who simply put her hands up in a surrender pose, ‘he asked you the question, not me’

“well…. I am an elemental, Egan is also an elemental, and you have probably seen other elementals before as well, right.” Gaster nodded  
“Now the thing about elementals is that we are not born, we are summoned. I myself was summoned 3 years ago, in February I believe.  
When we are summoned we get given a purpose: something to do, and rules to follow. We also have a monster - a guide - who, um, looks after us and makes sure we do the right thing, and are not disobeying our purpose… “

"I am Grillby's guide. I come with him to fight and I watch to make sure he is fulfilling his purpose. Before me, was it Gerson who looked after him." Grillby gives a small nod, confirming what she said.

“This hasn't answered my question.” 

“We are getting there. We are just giving you a bit of context so you understand better.”

“Yea, so anyway… we are summoned for the purpose to fight. We are stronger and more powerful than most monsters. Boss monsters like the king and queen are stronger than us, except for one elemental that was stronger than them. (But that is a story for another day.) 

Now the word dispel, or dispelled.. if us elementals cannot for any reason fulfill the purpose we were summoned for. Whether it be due to the lack of the ability to complete our purpose, or we defy our purpose, we can.. we will get dispelled.”

“But what does being dispelled mean? I don't understand.”

Grillby looks at the ground, avoiding eye contact for a brief moment before returning his gaze. 

“Dispelled means to be killed. That's why Egan was afraid. General Blake didn't believe Egan was strong enough to fulfill his purpose and that's why he was going to be dispelled. He was going to be killed.” 

“What! That is wrong! Monsters shouldn't kill other monsters because they are strong enough to fight.”

“Gaster, by most, we are not considered to be monsters, we were not born, we are created. This factor makes us different from other monsters. The role of an elemental is to make sure other monsters don't die, we fight so they don't have to.” 

“It's still wrong.” 

“Yes that's why I went over there to show Egan's superior that he was capable.” 

“So you're protecting him?”

“Yea, or at least trying to.” 

There was a pause, Marlett looked like she wanted to continue the discussion but decided to change topics.

“You fight pretty well, do you think you’d be up to teaching someone”  
Gaster stiffened, ‘no, we discussed this last time, I'm not going to fight anyone’ 

“I'm not asking you to learn how to fight, just learn to defend yourself...”

“NO!” Grillby flinched at how loud Gaster spoke, didn't think he had it in him.

Marlett approached him, placing her hands delicately on the boy’s shoulder.  
“Dings, Babybones...”  
Gaster met her eye sockets, eyes glowing purple and yellow respectively.   
“Remember last time, I want you to be able to defend yourself if necessary, can you do that for me? I don't want to worry as much as I do.” 

Both the skeletons turned to the elemental. “What do you say Grillbz, want to spar with Gaster.” 

“I guess, if you really want me to.” 

“Well, that settles it, off you go. Have fun.” Marlett smiled as she shoved them out the door.


	5. Gaster Blaster

“Just so you know, I don't take damage from magical attacks, you don't need to worry about hurting me.” Grillby spoke with such assurances, it kind of made Gaster calm down a little.  
“Why don't we start with you tossing some bones at me, see what you can do.” 

For a long moment nothing happened, Grillby was starting to wonder if the boy could fight at all, but Gaster just needed a moment to collect himself, he hated using his magic, but if Grillby won't be hurt it should be fine. Gaster raised his arm, bullets erupted from the ground, varying different heights and speeds. Grillby dodged. Gaster increased the heights of the bones, causing Grillby to put more effort into dodging, it was an impressive display for someone who didn't want to fight. Grillby glanced to the side, and saw Marlett cheering them on.   
“Use your blaster.” Marlett called out to her son.   
Suddenly all bones dissipated, he stood still, eyes hollow.  
“Babybone, You need to get over this. Just breathe.”

Slowly Gaster raised his right hand, his scarred eye flaring purple. The increase in magical energy was enough for Grillby to tense. Suddenly a dragon-like skull formed into existence, magic collecting in it’s maw. It fired a beam of white burning energy, Grillby couldn't move out of the way fast enough, he stood and took the hit. Grillby could feel the power this beast held, if he was a normal monster he would be dust. The magic that passed around him was roaring, screaming. He could also feel an emotion behind all of it. Grillby realised that the emotion he could feel was from Gaster, he was crying out. ‘I'm So Tired. Im sorry!’ When the energy dissipated, Grillby blinked out the white spots in his vision, he looked up towards Gaster, who looked like he was about to collapse. Grillby ran and quickly caught him, before he hit the ground. Marlett walked over, her expression unreadable. Wingdings whispered a few words. “I’m sorry, I'm so sorry mom.” before his darkened sockets overflowed with tears. It didn't hurt Grillby so he gently picked him up and carried him back to the tent. “I think that is enough training for the day.” Marlett ran a hand over her skull and agreed. 

“Blasters?”

“Yea, what about them.”

“They portray strong emotional signatures, I knew Gaster was going to pass out. I could feel it in his magic. He was screaming out-”

“Please, keep that to yourself, it will do no one any good if you ask about it.” 

“But he is clearly troubled- ”

“I KNOW… but please..” Marlett was pleading for him to drop the subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapters are not consistent in size.


	6. Rain, Rain, Go Away.

Marlett travels to the western frontier. Leaving Gaster in Grillby's care. 

It rains again of course, it's been raining for 2 days, Gaster refused to stay inside. He wanted to walk around.. And nothing Grillby could say would stop him. It wasn't like the elemental can force him. 

While walking he heard crying, following the noise he found a familiar face curled up under a tree. Egan is also an elemental. What was he doing out here? Did rain affect him the same way it would with Grillby or because he was mostly skin was he fine. The elemental had his fiery wings covering his body from head to toe, trying to shield himself away, this was affecting Gaster's ability to get close to him.

"Egan", Gaster spoke, He won't understand his name being said because of how wingdings sounds, but it might get his attention at least. Egan jumped out of his skin at the voice. Wincing slightly, as water passed through his wings. Well at least that question was answered. He could get hurt by rain. 

Starting to sign now that he had his attention. ‘What are you doing out here?’

Egan tried to wipe his molten tears from his face. "Nothing." 

Gaster was not impressed.  
‘Well if you are doing nothing, would you like to get out of the rain.’

Egan looked down, "I have nothing to protect my skin.."

Gaster opened his inventory and pulled out a small canvas tarp.   
Summoning his magic hands to hold the item above the boys head. 

‘Would you like to get out of the rain?’ Gaster repeated. 

Egan nodded, dispersing his wings. Trying to stand. His body felt weak, and bracing himself against the damp tree stung. 

Gaster patiently waited for Egan to steady himself.  
‘How long have you been sitting there?’

"Since it started raining yesterday." 

"..." 

“Where are we walking to?”

‘Grillby's tent. You appear to be injured, and are showing signs of magic fatigue.’ 

“What!” 

‘I'm a trained medic, and Grillby is a pretty good cook. He probably can make you something decent to eat with the rations we have. 

“Thanks, but I am fine. You don't need to-”

"Don't lie." ‘I'm going to help you, and I'm not sending you back to your 'so called superiors' until you are healthy again.’

They both walked for a bit longer. Gaster kept the rain off Egan's head, but his shoes were soaked through, leaving his feet numb, making it difficult to walk. He tripped a few times, Gaster having to turn his soul blue to prevent him falling completely. 

‘We are almost there.’ Egan looked like he was ready to sleep for days. 

They stepped into the tent. Gaster hanging his tarp by the door. 

“Grillby I'm back with a passenger for you to go stir crazy with.”  
‘Egan, you can use my cot.’

“What. no. I normally sleep on the floor.”

‘Well I can't check on you effectively if you are on the ground. Besides, I'm on duty tonight, so I won't need it.’

Grillby looked up from his desk.   
“Little fire, what are you doing here?” 

‘I found him under a tree, he has been there since the rain started, which is concerning. I brought him here so I can check his condition, and patch him up a bit.’ -Egan gave a small wave

Grillby's flames flickered. Frown present on his face. Egan was shaking.

‘Grillby, do you have anything to eat? It appears Egan has used up his magic reserves.’   
Grillby checked in a box behind his cot, pulling out a tin of wood chips and a crab apple. Handing it over.

‘Save the wood chips for later, I need to check him over first.’   
Grillby tossed the crab apple to Egan. The boy gladly took it.   
Gaster knelt beside the cot. Pulling his first aid kit out. The skeleton took off the elemental's shoes, wrapping his ankles with bandages. 

Grillby looked at the welts covering the boy's feet.   
“What caused that?” He asked

“The rain. It burns my skin like acid. Since I'm not all flame like you.” 

“Huh. It just puts me out.” 

Gaster placed his hand on the bandage and started using healing magic on the elemental.   
“What are you doing?” Egan said, trying to pull away, but it felt strangely nice.

‘I'm healing your injuries, or at least trying to.’ Gaster huffed.

“Have you never been healed before, little fire?” Grillby spoke up, since Gaster was busy concentrating to keep the conversation going.

“No, the only thing that hurts me is water. The ‘burns’ usually heal within a few days, so general Blake doesn't bother wasting magic.”

Gaster glowered at the ground, mumbling something.   
“How have they been treating you after our spar?” Grillby asked 

“Alright, everything is fine ” he answered a bit too quickly. 

Grillby didn't seem to notice but Gaster did. He kept his mouth shut. He also noticed the injuries Egan has sustained look slightly out of place, but he can't quite put his phalange on it. 

‘General I need you to turn around I would like to check Egan’s soul’  
Once Grillby’s back was turned Gaster brought out his soul. It was dull in colour and showing a few signs of wear and tear. Gaster sighed, releasing the elemental’s soul. 

‘Welp, this is all I can do for now, try and get some rest. You are not allowed to leave until I check on you again, I need to make sure your injuries are healing correctly.’ Gaster signed firmly before turning to Grillby, “keep him in you sight till I get back. I have a bad feeling.”

~~~~

Grillby woke to a very cross Gaster. 

“What’s wrong?” The skeleton stood with his arms crossed, tapping his foot as he gestured to the tent around them. Grillby still dazed from being woken up still had yet to process what was happening.

“Where is Egan?” Gaster spoke so clearly that he almost didn't need to sign, but the signs he used just emphasized his point. 

“Guess he left after I fell asleep.” Grillby rubbed his eye tiredly.

‘General! Egan has been in a rain storm for two whole days.   
I don't even stay in the rain for that long and I love the rain. Something is wrong.’

Grillby thought for a moment.   
“Maybe he was walking around before the rain started and got stuck?” 

‘Yes that would be a best case scenario, but he was crying when I found him. His magic was null. He was so close to dust, I had to hold him upright with blue magic as we walked.’

“Look I know it might be bad,” Gaster repeated the word “might be” with an ‘eye’ roll. “I can't do anything to help till your mother gets back. I could go and ask Gerson to keep an eye out but he is busy enough.” 

Gaster left the tent to return to work, mumbling unhappily. Today can't get much worse. 

~~~

In the medical tent there were a few monsters who needed supervising, some needed their bandages changed, most just needed rest. He paced around checking up on the monsters in his row. Gaster stepped towards his next patient, only to fall to his knees, his chest hurt. His hand went straight to his soul. He tried to not cry out. One of the nurses ran up to him.   
And just like that the pain faded. ‘I'm fine, I just moved too fast’ he lied to the nurse who looked at him with worry. She instructed him to get some rest. Gaster sighed, he stood back up and left the tent. 

Grief flooded his soul, but he didn't cry, not yet. He needed to go back and talk with Grillby.


	7. A heart can't break, it can only bend

Gaster is standing outside Grillby' s tent. He takes a few shaky breaths, trying to calm himself before he enters. Just a few steps forward and he will see me. 

He stepped in, Grillby looked up. “You're back early?”

"General?" Gaster began "Um, my mother is not coming back. I thought you should know." Grillby is standing beside a table and was intently looking and paperwork before Gaster stepped in. He is taken back by the young boy's statement. 

"Have you received word from one of the scouts? I did not expect them back so soon. 

"N-no sir, no one has told me, b-but I know she is gone." Gaster's shoulders start to shake. 

"Gaster, I'm sure General Marlett is fine. She is a quite capable fighter, Do not worry too much alright."

Grillby's words are soft and quiet, it makes him want to believe that the words are true, but of course he is smart enough not to hold onto false hope. 

“N-no, you are not listening! I don't think she is gone, I Know she is gone. I felt it. Being her kin, my soul was connected to hers. The part of my soul that previously belonged to her is now dust.” 

Gaster's hands move, slowly summoning his soul forward. The upside down heart floats in front of his chest. It is a dull white except for a missing fragment on the right side and a spiral fracture. A piece of his soul is missing. Gaster's eyes are held shut. He knows what his soul looks like, but actually seeing it is another story. He feels sick just thinking about how broken he must look. The silence in the room doesn't help. He puts his soul back into place before opening his eyes.

Grillby is at a loss. What should he say, what should he do. This kid just lost their mom. He has only been alive for 3 years, he doesn't have parents, he has no idea of what to do.   
Gaster is staring at him expectantly. He should probably say something.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Grillby's flames are dim, he needs to say more than that.  
"I am unsure of what to say, but I can inform you that I have a meeting with the king soon, and I am sure he will like to be updated. If you would like to attend alongside me, you can." 

“Y-yes sir,” there is a slight hesitance before Gaster continues. “Grillby.” ‘I-I don't want the king to see my soul. I am sure I can explain — to the best of my ability — what has occurred without the evidence.’

“Yes, that is alright, I'm sure the king won't mind. I can confirm what you have said. Um, but I want to ask, Why did you show me?”

“B-be-because, you are t-the only one I-I trust.”

Gaster wraps his arms around himself, trying to make himself as small as possible. Grillby’s flames flickered high and bright. He trusts Grillby, perhaps that is due to his mother. Speaking of, Gaster has always been around her, does Gaster have anyone else? He just said the word ‘only’ like there was no one else. Grillby’s shoulders feel heavy with dread. That is another thing to consider. 

“Gaster? Do you have any other family?”  
Gaster looks up. His eyes lit for a brief moment, long enough to notice.

“No”

“Your father is- ?  
This is not a conversation that should happen standing. Grillby sat down on his cot and gestured for Gaster to join him. Once Gaster had sat down, he immediately brought his knees up to his chest. Deep breath. Gaster looked Grillby in the eyes and uttered a single word.

“Deceased!”

After some silence Gaster continued.  
“I think I have a grandfather, somewhere up north. Grandpa Gothic. I could write him a letter, though I'm sure he is already aware of the situation. But to be polite… sigh.” 

“How well did you know your father?”

“I only met him once.” -but once was enough. His fingers traced the crack next to his eye socket.Gaster’s voice sounded hurt. Full of venom. Eyes tinted slightly red. It might be ideal to change the topic. 

“Ah! What time is it? Sorry, but we need to headout. Are you ready.” 

Gaster nods. He is slow to stand, probably since he sits so stiffly. He follows three steps behind the general on their way to the main tent. Gaster’s eyes are down, not daring to look at anyone.   
Once at the tent, Grillby stops just outside.

“You good?” a small nod. “Alright, don't say anything till you are called upon. Don't let anyone talk you down, stand your ground. If it gets too overwhelming, I’ll intervene.” 

The first half of the meeting wasn't anything to note worthy. Everyone began by greeting the king. Nobody paid the pair a second glance. One by one the council discussed different strategies. The monster beside the king was speaking, he was a dark blue fish monster and a very high ranking officer. The fish monster’s voice was rough and thickly accented. Gaster recognised the area he was talking about. His mom was stationed there.   
Grillby put a hand in front of him. He wasn't allowed to talk yet, still he listened intently. His eyes glowed sadly. His mother was the strongest in her infantry division, he knew she didn't survive, it's not likely that others did. The fish monster was saying how important it was for that group to succeed, and Gaster was the one who had to tell them. Hope was meaningless. 

After the discussion Lady Toriel spoke up.   
She addressed the concerns of each monster that could not speak freely, something about food supplies, and essential items. Gaster wasn't really paying attention, until her eyes fell on him. There was kindness in her voice that wasn't used with anyone else.

"General, why have you brought a boy into a war hearing?" 

"Your majesty, Gaster has been entrusted into my care while General Marlett's division went to fight. He has some important information that needs to be heard" 

"Proceed" the king speaks up.

Grillby gives a nod to Gaster. He takes in a breath.

"Y-your majesty, I regret to inform you that G-general M-marlett will not return, she died in battle. T-the p-probability of her division surviving is also unlikely"….   
His breathing becomes shaky, this where Grillby gives him prompts to continue.  
"Explain how you know," Gaster’s signing continues. 

"Skeletons who are r-related to one another are connected together by their s-souls. For a skeleton to reproduce the parents will take a part of their soul to create a new soul, so the offspring is connected to their parents through their given soul. Now if one of them dies, the soul connection is severed and becomes dust. So I can confirm - as the son of General Marlett - she is deceased as my soul is no longer connected to hers."

Gaster looked to Grillby, he finished his explanation, what else could be said. 

The king and queen were whispering to each other. Finally the king stood. “This meeting will reconvene in an hour.” Everyone at the table except from the king, his queen, and the fish monster left the tent. Grillby kept Gaster from leaving with them. He knew that this conversation was going to be about him. Gaster became really confused, why wasn't he dismissed! God, was he in trouble? Did he do something wrong? Did they think that he lied? No No no no no no no. Gaster’s anxiety was starting to spiral. 

“Gaster, correct? The king began. “You were brought here with your mother, and since she has passed that means you are without supervision. Under good conscience it is not ideal for you to remain near the war front. We need to discuss sending you to your father for care.”

Gaster’s eyes flash red to a dark blue. His arms curled around his chest as he looked to Grillby. 

“Sire,” Grillby starts. “I have already discussed this with him prior to the meeting. I have been informed that Gaster’s father is also deceased. The next available family would be his grandfather, but he lives too far away to make the journey safely.”

“Then General, what do you suppose we do. It seems that you have already given this thought.”

“Yes I have, sire. I would like to become his caretaker. He already has a schedule to follow. In the mornings, he is in the medical tent helping heal monsters, and in the afternoon I am teaching him basic defence. He is certainly not a hindrance to remain here-." 

The fish monster interrupted.  
"But you are an elemental. Your purpose is to fight. What makes you think you can care for a child?" 

"It became part of my purpose when General Marlett asked me to look out for him while she was gone. I cannot ignore that order, I will protect him till I turn to dust." Gaster's eyes were wide. He stared at Grillby unbelieving what he was hearing. Gaster heard about how important an elemental’s purpose was, if they couldn't do their intended purpose they would be dispelled. Gaster was now a part of Grillby’s purpose. 

"Very well then General, Gaster will need to move into your tent by sundown, I will send someone to take down the tent once it has been cleared of belongings. A new escort will be found for you, you are not allowed out of camp until they arrive. You both are dismissed." Toriel declared.

After they both exited the tent, Grillby turned to the awestruck skeleton.   
“Sorry if that was a bit too overwhelming for you. I don't think we should train today, we both need rest. Lets go collect your stuff.”

“T-thank you.”

The walk to Gaster's tent was short. Gaster owned a few items: a change of clothes, a satchel bag, and a couple of books. But what he was really here to collect was the items his mother left behind.

On the top of her cot was a bright red scarf she used to wear, if she wasn't in her armour. He put it on. It was soft and still had traces of her magic. 

Underneath the cot was a book -- a journal-- it held her life and memories. Flipping through the pages he recognized a few of the memories. it made him happy, until he got to the last entry…. 

Date 20 06 1099

'Dear Wing, if you are reading this I didn't make it back. I am very sorry for that. But don't be afraid, you are so much stronger than you think you are. And I know General Grillby will look out for you. 

When you realised I was gone, I bet you tried or even lied about going to your father. That was a wise decision! I wouldn't want that for you. But something's don't happen the way you want. It's not good to keep secrets babybones, you need to tell someone you trust. 

I also want you to do one more thing for me, Wing, this is the most important. Finish my journal for me. Write everything down, you are so observant. You see things, and feel things that need to be expressed. Never bottle up your thoughts, write them down instead. Then when you go back to read it again, you know you made it through. 

Life will be tough sometimes, but stay alive because you have a bright future ahead of you. Just you wait and see. I love you so much Wingdings, never forget that. 

~ mom' 

Gaster held the journal to his chest, and closed his eyes. He didn't get to stay there for long. Grillby was packing up Gaster's cot to move to his tent. 

Gaster turned to face him. He had all of his belongings in his inventory. So when Grillby put the folded cot on his shoulder, they left.


	8. Never sleep after a loved one dies

Dear Grandfather,   
You already know why I am writing to you, mother has passed away, the connection we shared is lost, as it must be for you. I wanted to send you my condolences for the loss of your daughter. I ask for guidance, I am on the front lines hiding from my father, I told everyone that he is dead and now I am under the care of an elemental named Grillby, he worked with mom. Mom said that I should tell someone I trust that he is alive, but I don't want to be sent away, nor do I want him to find me. I overheard that monsters are traveling to the capital in Ebbot for refuge. If you can, make your way there, when this war is over we will meet again, in the safest city. Until then, stay safe   
Your grandson, W.D Gaster. 

~~~~

Gaster looks up from his letter, Grillby is packing up his things so he can go to bed. 

“General?” Gaster spoke, gaining his attention.

“Just Grillby, kid, you don't need to state my rank if you want to talk.”

Okay ‘just Grillby’, Gaster smirked,

“Ah, I see you have a sense of humor.” 

‘Are you tired, Grillby?’

“A little bit, why do you ask?”

Gaster's face flushed purple slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
‘Well, if it's not too much trouble, I was wondering if you would stay up with me?’

“Why, don't you feel like sleeping? Are you not tired?” 

‘No, I am tired, but I can't sleep. You see, it is tradition to stay awake the night a loved one dies.. The spirit realm opens for those who are grieving, so if I fall asleep tonight a spirit might come and eat my soul. So I have to stay up, but I wanted someone to be awake with me, just in case I-’

“I will watch over you if you fall asleep, Gaster.”

‘No, you need to wake me up. I can't-’

“I promise you are safe with me.” Gaster nodded at this, smiling briefly.

“Thank you, Grillby”

The night went smoothly, Grillby continued looking at his notes for his upcoming meetings, as well as preparing for his new escort. Whereas Gaster wrote stuff in his journal. He documented all the information he could about Egan's mishap the previous day, something about it didn't sit right with him. When Gaster was done with that he would read one of his many books. He sometimes stopped reading to write directly on the page, or he would ask Grillby for help to read certain words.

This made Grillby curious. Gaster was reading very intellectual books about science, astrology, soul magic, and medicine, yet he couldn't read basic words. This is where Gaster had to explain that he couldn't actually read english words. His brain had to translate everything he read into his cipher, this made Grillby even more confused. Gaster didn't seem to mind explaining it. He speaks in a cipher which has a 1 to 1 substitution for more common fonts which english words are normally written in. He wrote down his alphabet, and after a bit more struggle he wrote down the english alphabet, showing Grillby that every time he wanted to read a word he had to go through each letter to figure out what it said. 

Gaster wrote down words like: skeleton, elemental, and monster, then asked Grillby to read them. He couldn’t until he got the cheat sheet. When he was done, Gaster explained he had to do that every time he wanted to read. He then explained that it was not the same for speaking. He could hear words and immediately know what was being said without the need to translate it.

Grillby then offered to read to Gaster, which made the boy’s eye lights sparkle with a green shimmering light. He skipped to the other side of the tent grabbing his book, and shoved it towards Grillby before taking a seat on his cot smiling eagerly. 

Grillby began to read.   
Stephen Biesty’s Incredible Cross-Sections  
“The part of the platform that drills down to reach the oil reserves is called a rig. The rig’s motor turns in a rotary table, which then turns a long shaft, called a drill string, which has the drill bit on the end.” Grillby continued reading facts about machinery and construction until he heard a light snoring coming from across the room. 

The little skeleton looked exhausted, but he asked Grillby to wake him. Grillby didn't really believe in fairy tales so he didn't know whether he should wake Gaster or not. He was about to just let Gaster sleep but the small one started crying out. 

Grillby jumped into motion trying to shake Gaster gently, “Gaster, GASTER, wake up.”

Gaster’s sockets opened but there was no life registered in them, no glow that he normally had, no pupils to be seen.

Gaster was still dreaming. 

Gaster's dream started to be normal from where he stood. His mother was standing in front of him, smiling happily. Saying his first name, calling him her babybones.. Then the sky grew darker yet darker. A human stood in front of his mother, bringing down their sword, turning his mother to dust. In the wind the voice of his mother lingered “I’m sorry, Wing.” the human stood before him, turning to kill him as well. 

“Gaster wake up, please, GASTER.”  
Gaster bolted upright and screamed, his cry is harsh static.   
He sobs, curling into a ball with his skull on his knees.  
“Mooooom”  
Grillby rubs circles on his back. “Gaster, you awake now, its okay”   
Gaster shakes his head. Glowing bullets start signing erratically   
“I saw her… saw her die.”  
Grillby’s soul sank. Of course he would have a nightmare.   
He pulled Gaster into a hug continuing to rub his back.  
Gaster felt weak, he wanted to fall down. He wanted his mom. 

Its 4am, Gaster started work in the medical tent at 5, so they stayed up together,   
Gaster stopped crying, and let go of Grillby, he grabbed his journal, turning it to a fresh page.   
‘Never sleep after a loved one dies.’


	9. Humans attack

Gaster asked Grillby to walk him to the medical tent, he was going to question it, but when a nurse questioned if he had rested enough to work, it made a lot of sense.   
Apparently, he needed someone to confirm he was fit to work, Gaster then explained why the nurses were concerned with his health, describing what had happened before the meeting.   
Grillby assures that he should be fine, before turning and leaving to speak with Gerson.

He sits down beside the turtle monster, picking up a stick and starts drawing in the dirt.

“Straight to business then, Wha ha ha.” Gerson says as he glances at the drawings.

“This is a monster soul.” Pointing to the shape of an upside down heart. Before he continues drawing.

“Heh, any genius could have figured that out sparks..” the turtle glances back down and sees another soul drawn in the dirt.

“This is a soul of a monster who has lost his parents.” Grillby spoke before moving on to the third soul.. Gerson looks at the second soul, he notices that the soul only lost one parent and not two but decides not to question it.

Next Grillby has drawn what looks like the second soul, but it has more detail, and what appears to be a spiraling crack covering the entirety of the soul. “What would you call this?” 

The turtle monster is shocked silent. This is not what he would expect to be asked today.   
Or any day for that matter. Gerson stares at the soul before he reaches into his inventory grabbing out his notebook. Quickly scribbling the image of the broken soul down.   
He turns to Grillby and asks for a few more details.

“Is the soul dull in colour? What trait does the owner of the soul have? May I ask who the soul belongs to?” “Yes. Perseverance. No.”

“Grillby, I ain't gonna sugar coat it. The monster that owns this soul has been put through hell and back! There are monsters 'round here who have slightly damaged souls due to the war, but they only have one or two hairline cracks in theirs. So whoever it is, if they lose HOPE, they will dust.” Grillby’s flames dimmed. The young skeleton in his care could die. Grillby was determined to protect him at all cost. 

Suddenly a commotion could be heard in the distance. “Do you hear that?” Gerson spoke sternly. “Men, with me Now.”

All of Gerson's men stepped forward, also being able to hear what his commander heard.   
There is an attack on the camp. Grillby bolted towards the noise once he figured out what was going on. 

“Sparks, you can’t fight without an escort...”

“I need to protect Gaster, he is defenseless.” 

Grillby kept running. Of course he would be on the other side of camp when humans attacked.   
He turned the corner, then the next, only to find Gaster surrounded by humans.   
Gaster was cornered, begging for mercy, trying to protect the injured monsters inside.

“Leave them alone, they are already hurt, please spare them.”

The humans keep trying to fight, and Gaster tries harder to protect.   
One human charges, causing Gaster to panic, he turns their souls blue, tossing them up into the air, before dropping them on their own sword, injuring them enough so they can’t fight.   
He is so distracted immobilizing this one human, he fails to notice another one is readily swinging their sword towards him, splitting his skull.   
Grillby screams out, sending walls of fire in the humans direction before more damage can be done. He kills all the humans before picking up Gaster.

Gaster can feel the warmth of Grillby, bringing him comfort as he closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made myself sad writing this and the following chapters.  
> I apologize in advance.


	10. New Escort

Gaster is rendered unconscious for several days, he lost a lot of magic and his body is weak. This would be concerning enough but what Gerson said at their last meeting causes Grillby to fret more. If Gaster loses HOPE he will die, so Grillby doesnt leave his side. He will not leave. 

His new escort approaches him curiously,   
“When I heard that I would find my elemental in triage, this is not what I expected to see.” 

Grillby looks up to meet the eyes of a lizard monster, his eyes are tried, his flames dim.  
“Some people say first impressions are everything. But I prefer not to judge people off of one occasion, I hope that you do the same.”

“Of course, I look forward to getting to know you. My name is Gila.” she says as she extends her hand to shake his.

Grillby glances to where his hand is placed on the skeleton’s shoulder, before returning his gaze back to the lizard. 

“Please don't think of me as rude, but I will have to shake your hand later.” 

“You can move your hand can't you?” She questioned.

“I could but..” He lifted his hand ever so slightly, and Gaster reacted immediately. His body shook, and his eyes flashed multiple colours, further indicating his distress.   
Gila watched as he gently replaced his hand, “Shh, it's alright. I'm still here.” 

“Is he a casualty from this week's ambush?” Gila looked troubled by the sight of the young skeleton. How could a small boy be covered in so many bandages, well there is a war going on out there.

“Yea. Gaster was hurt badly, but managed to protect himself and a few others before I got to step in.” 

“You two seem very close”

“His mother was my last escort.” he spoke knowing that Gila would have been given the report of what happened. “She trusted me to look after him, he is my purpose.”

“I see….”

There was a pause in conversation, Grillby gently stroking Gaster’s skull. His flames dimmed a deep red. 

“Do you intend to remain here until he wakes up?” Grillby nods. Of course he was going to stay here, he couldn't leave the boy alone, but Gods he was so tired.

“I will leave you to it, for now I'm going to meet with the king and queen, their right hand fish, and your first escort about the next course of action we need to take. If the meeting doesn't take long I will join you for tea, if it goes for longer than expected I will see you in the morning.”

With that Gila turned her tail and left the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The Gila monster is a species of venomous lizard native to the southwestern United States and the northwestern Mexican state of Sonora. Gila is pronounced heela.. )


	11. The fall

A week after Gaster left the infirmary, he was not allowed to work in the healing tent, he needed to be resting. One thing about Gaster was that he didn't sleep for long periods of time, four hours at most per night. It was something he did to prevent him from having nightmares, you can't have a nightmare if you don't go into rem sleep. 

Egan and Grillby were sparring. Gaster not wanting to rest like he was supposed to, was permitted to watch. He was now permanently blind in one eye and was still adjusting to his vision, if he moved too quickly he would become dizzy. 

Egan is preparing for his signature move. He propelled himself into the air, going higher and higher, the highest he had ever gotten before. Then something happened, Egan’s magic just cuts out and he begins to fall from the sky unable to reactivate his magic.

Gaster is quick to react, turning his soul blue. Stopping the fall.   
His soul aches and his vision tilts. He begins Kneeling on the ground to steady himself  
Gradually Gaster lowers Egan to the ground, unaware of others yelling around him.  
Grillby is running towards him. Gaster is about to collapse, but Grillby catches him before his head touches the ground. Everything goes black.

Gaster is taken back to the infirmary, 

“He lost a lot of magic, he should try and avoid using it when possible, until his reserves have filled up.” The nurse spoke quietly, pausing slightly before continuing. “He is currently sedated-” 

“Why would he need to be sedated? He is just low on magic..” Grillby interrupted, his flames flickered, but Gila told him to calm his flames, “there is probably a reasonable explanation for why he sedated.” 

“There is, he is sedated because he ripped out his IV twice now, he violently thrashes around whenever we try to put in a new one, you can see the damage for yourself around his elbow joint, the bones surrounding the needle have shattered, and will take time to heal.  
Since we are unaware of his medical history, we cannot say why he reacts like this.   
Just that we need precautions in place to prevent him from not only hurting himself, but others as well.”

Grillby took one look at the unconscious skeleton, brushing his hand over the boy’s skull.  
“When he is well enough, I should get him to shoot me with a blaster.”Gila did not question the elemental, strong magic has emotions tied to it, but when the nurse took a step backwards, she was clearly uneasy with the statement.


	12. The Breakdown

Grillby found Gaster on the training ground. well Grillby didn't actually find him, he could hear him from the other side of camp.

Upon arrival, it was a sight to behold. Monsters were gathered around to witness the raw magic, but kept their distance from the destruction being caused. 

Gaster had summoned three blasters, shooting them at a nearby tree. With each blow there would be chunks of flaming debris flying in all directions. Every time a blaster disappeared another would be summoned in its place. Each time the blasters fired, Gaster screamed. The sound ricochet like static. This whole scene was unnerving to Grillby. He knew how draining it was for Gaster to summon one blaster. Also he was still recovering from the last time he used magic that caused him to collapse. But they kept coming and the screaming didn't stop. 

Grillby pushed through the crowd, most monsters stepped out of his way, others were forcefully moved. But it didn't take long to get to Gaster. Up so close Grillby could see tears streaming down Gaster's face. His bones were visibly rattling. Grillby placed a hand on Gaster's shoulder stopping the young skeleton from his next round of firing.   
His hands went to his face, still crying out. After a moment the blasters were dispelled. But a cage of bones surrounded the boy. Grillby took no damage but he could feel Gaster’s intent, he felt fear and anger surge through the skeleton’s magic. 

"Gaster…" Grillby started quietly. "What happened?" Gaster shook his head and screamed more.

"Gaster. Come on, breathe." Grillby wondered if the skeleton could even hear him in this state.

"Gaster, can you hear me?" Gaster shakes his head some more.   
Gosh Grillby has no idea what to do, luckily most of the crowd has dispersed. Good. 

"Gaster stop screaming, you're okay. Gaster, hey! Grillby grabs Gaster's hands and pulls them away from his skull. "Come on look at me, Gaster." 

Gaster does look up, his screams turn to sobs, and his sobs turn to hiccups. The cage of bones disintegrates. 

"Shhh, shhh. It's alright." Grillby tries reassuringly. "Please tell me what's wrong Gaster?"

"It hurts.. It hurts again after it F-finally stopped" the boy sobbed quietly, his signs were shaky and erratic, but Grillby could still read them. 

"It's a fresh wound, it will take time to heal" 

"No, it hurts, it finally stopped hurting, but now i-it hurts again." 

Gaster removed one of his arms from Grillby's hold, and brought his hand back to his face. It was not the massive split in his skull that was affecting him, but the small crack in his other eye. Grillby never asked about it. Each time Marlett caught Gaster touching it, she would always hug him, tell him it was alright… but Grillby did not know why it affected him so much.

"I-im sorry, I'm sorry. I will be good, I'll be good. It hurts…. Stop… please, I'm sorry…  
I couldn't pro-tect you from Him, mom. Im sorry" 

Grillby wraps one arm around the skeleton, pulling him closer. He then holds the back of Gaster's skull with the other. Adjusting his heat to a comforting warmth. Gaster has never seemed more broken. Fragile. His eyes —usually— sparkling with curiosity, a bright mind like his should not be so broken, but he is broken. 

“Mom, I'm sorry. It hurts”

Gaster calms down. His expended energy catching up to him quickly. He drifts off to sleep in the general's arms. Grillby shifts Gaster slightly so he can pick him up. Grillby carries Gaster bridal style towards the medical tent, avoiding eye contact with any of the curious monsters still hanging around. Grillby sets him down on one of the spare cots, and waits for one of the doctor's. 

“General, how may I assist you?”

“Pain medication for his skull. He also used an excess amount of magic, so anything for that would be helpful.”

“I would recommend getting him to eat, that is the most natural way to boost one's magic… I don't think it wise to give him an IV to refill his soul essence unless absolutely necessary. Last time we had to hook him up, he reacted negatively. but simple pain medication should be fine.”

“Thank you, I will get some food for him in about an hour. I will be running an errand in division 7, so if you need me while I'm gone, that is where I will be.” 

“Yes, sir.”

Grillby’s flames flickered with worry as he looked back down to Gaster, placing a hand on his skull gently, before turning and leaving the tent.

Division 7 was stationed just behind the mess tent. Commanding that division is the first friend Grillby made, if he could go and talk with anyone, it would be none other than Gerson.

"Hey sparks, fancy seeing you on this side of camp."

"It's not like I'm hard to find if I go wandering around." 

"Aye, you stick out like a sore thumb, wha ha ha" 

"Mind if I pull up a seat on this patch of dirt?" 

"Should I be nervous that you have to ask first?" 

"That depends on the answers?" Grillby sighs. "Gerson, how do you calm down a child?

"Eh, most kids calm down not their own, I would help babysit an energetic lass, but if Gaster is a little moody- "

"Moody is an understatement. He blew up a tree with fucking laser cannons, screaming. Got half the camp watching." 

"That was Gaster? Small, harmless, lower case, Gaster? I heard that from this side of camp." Gerson seemed taken back by this. Grillby just hums in affirmation.

“I have sparred with him on multiple occasions and each time he tries to use the least amount of magic as possible, and he hates his blasters, but that was all he used today, he was firing 6 of them every 10 seconds, but when we spar I might convince him to summon one, then he just stops. I have never seen this from him before.”

“What set him off?”

“I don't know, one of the cracks on his face was hurting, and he was mumbling apologies before falling asleep. But I don't know what made him upset” The general looked defeated. This was certainly out of the range of his skill set. There was also the question of who is ‘him’

“Gaster's a smart lad. I'm sure if you talk with him, he will tell you what works best.” Gerson said, placing a hand on Grillby’s shoulder. A sympathetic gesture, at best.

"If he doesn't?"

“Well, that's up to him. You have shown him kindness, I'm sure that means enough to him.”

“Thanks, Gerson.” Grillby said as he stood up to leave. Take a few steps before Gerson spoke up again

“Hey not to pry, but does this happen to have anything to do with that broken soul you showed me not long ago.”

Grillby looked down to the ground, honestly he shouldn't answer at all, and lying will do no one any good. Gerson already sensed the answer. Grillby looked up to meet the eyes of the turtle monster, flames dimming significantly as he whispers out a “yes”

Gerson frowns, his tone becoming serious. “If that boy is in any danger you contact me, so I can pound whoever hurt him to dust!”

Grillby nods speaking even quieter. “Not if I get to him first” before turning and walking away.


	13. The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter might need a Trigger warning..  
>  Here it is....
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: child abuse.

Grillby walked back into the medical tent, plate of food in hand as stepped towards Gaster’s cot. The small skeleton was curled up, his knees brought close, his arms wrapped around his ribs.  
Grillby sat down on the end of the cot before speaking in a hushed tone.

“I brought you something to eat, if you're hungry?” Grillby of course knew Gaster should be hungry, being that drained of magic he would be famished, but this is Gaster and Grillby has never known him to eat much. Gaster sits up and begins to take a few bites, the two of them sit in silence. 

The nurse that assisted them before returned, handing Gaster some medication. He looked at it questionably, before looking at Grillby confused. 

“You said that your skull was hurting… the medication should help.” Grillby spoke before the question could be asked.

Gaster flushed, “it doesn't hurt anymore, but thanks.” he tried to give the nurse back the bottle, but she told him that it would be better for him to hold onto, ‘you know, just in case.’ 

With that, the General escorted his charge back to their tent. 

Gaster went straight for the journal, the one his mom previously owned, and held it close to his chest. He should write his thoughts down now, but that can wait. At this moment Grillby would be wanting to talk, perhaps get mad at his behavior. 

"I- I'm sorry, for getting angry…"

"I'm not mad or upset at you, you do not need to worry. I would however, like to know something. You seemed upset that you were hurt. Obviously by someone, What happened? Who hurt you?” 

Gaster moved the journal so he could read it. As he turned the pages, looking for a specific entry, he answered. 

‘I sustained an injury to my skull when I was a child, it is not something I wish to talk about, but I am comfortable with you reading about it. This entry should explain as to the cause of the injury itself, and the reason why it upsets me.’ 

Gaster handed Grillby the book. "I should warn you though. You won't like what you read, and I am sorry for that."

Grillby looked down to the pages presented in front of him, the handwriting that belonged to Gaster's mother, it was neatly written, but some of the words were smudged, and dried. Water droplets? Perhaps it had been raining…. 

The first line gave him his answer. 

Date: 04.08.1095  
'I wish I had something positive to write, but I do not, this past week has been distressing, to say the least.' 

It wasn't raining … Marlett was crying when she wrote this. It felt like he was being intrusive, but Gaster gave him permission to read this page. The page held the answer as to why he was upset, so Grillby kept reading.

'There are many reasons for feeling this way, so I guess I'll start from the beginning. 2 days ago Garamond showed up at our home. 

He didn't even knock, he just barged through the doors like he owned the place. I tried to ask him to leave, but he wouldn't listen. 

He grabbed me and threw me to the ground, I heard a cry and that was the moment I realised Wingdings was in the room. 

He gasped, trying to say something, I wanted to tell him to run, get help.. But Garamond started yelling, his words were slurred, I didn't understand most of what he said. Gaster tried to get him to leave as well, but Garamond cursed his speech. 

It happened so fast. Gaster's soul turned blue and was thrown into the brick wall. I heard his skull crack, and the scream that followed it. 

In a matter of minutes, some guards had arrived, removing Garamond from the house. 

Gaster was unconscious when I got to him, we were both taken to the clinic up the road. I had bruising on my bones and a fractured ulna, but Wing was worse. He suffered from blunt force trauma to his skull, and was in a coma for two days.

He woke up at 10 o'clock tonight, 3 hours before his 9th birthday. There was no joy. His hands went to his bandaged face and cried. I held him til we ran out of tears.

When he finished crying he looked at me with such certainty, confidence. Then said:   
"My father deserves to burn in Hell!" 

It had been years since the last time I heard him speak, Gods, my heart broke. Wingdings was so low on HOPE. I had to do something. 

When we were discharged from the clinic, I packed our bags, and we left the town, never looking back. No one in that town knows where we went. I covered our tracks, no one could find us. More importantly, He couldn't find us. 

I won't let anything happen to my babybones.. '

That was the end of the entry.   
Grillby moved the book from his lap, and ran his hand through his flames.   
He felt sick to his stomach. 

Suddenly Gaster spoke up.   
"Due to sustaining a new injury, the old injury flares up every now and then.   
And I have to relive the pain my father caused my family. I have not been in my home town in seven years. I don't think I will ever go back." Gaster eyed Grillby carefully before continuing.

‘At one point in my life I was wanted. My mum used to tell me stories about how much my father couldn't wait to have a kid. To teach me, to care for me. But the moment the man who was supposed to be my father saw my font, I became unwanted by him. ‘How can you raise a kid with a broken font? He is disabled and I will have no part raising him.’ I never liked my font, when I was little I would avoid speaking to others, everyone addressed me as Gaster, and I was happy with that, but my font came from mom’s line of family, she was blamed for me being ‘damaged.’ she would get beaten by the man she loved, until it broke her. I'm sure she loved him even when she died… I was 2 when an investigation was called on my house. A 2 year old with soul damage. The authorities threw him in the stockade for a week, while we hid with family to recover. He came back a few times without my knowledge, until the journal entry, I tried so hard to prevent him from hurting mom. I couldn't even do that. One hit and I was knocked out.’   
“I mean what I said in the journal.. ‘He should be burning in hell’-”

“You said your father had died?”

Gaster looked away, guilt covering his face. Grillby did not question it.

‘Yea. I did.’

“So he is dead, he can't hurt you again.” Gaster’s eyes flashed dark blue. Taking in a shaky breath. And shook his head. This all must be too much for the boy. He has had a hard life. 

“Well, just so you know, I won't let anyone hurt you like that again. At this Gaster began to cry, and Grillby comforted him for as long as he needed.


	14. Rude Awakening

The next morning Gila walked into the tent to find Gaster fast asleep on Grillby’s lap. Grillby watch the amused lizard. 

“Good morning, I heard that you two had an eventful day yesterday.”

“Yea. I guess you could call it that.”

“How is he?”

“He stayed asleep all night, and I got him to eat something yesterday…. So I'd say he is alright, at least on a physical level.” there was slight hesitation to add more to that statement, but he decided against it. Gila (luckily) did not question it.

“I see, well, we need to leave soon-” 

“I can't move.” 

“Perhaps I can assist.” Gila spoke as she approached. Grillby did not have enough time to pre-empt her from touching the skeleton. But oh boy, did he wish he had time to react.

Gila gently tried to pick up the boy, but within seconds she was thrown to the other side of the tent, pinned down by a weight in her soul. The lizard monster looked up to see Gaster. His eye sockets are devoid of all light. His hand raised and a blaster behind him. Gila couldn't move, she couldn't dodge. Her tongue flickered instinctively. 

Grillby already expected this reaction. Stood up, and started talking Gaster down. 

“Hey, it's okay. We didn't mean to startle you. Gaster, can you look at me. I'm going to hold your hand. It's just me. Hey, I bet you're still tired, how about you put your blaster away. You need to recover your magic. That's it, you are alright. No one here will hurt you. Hey, can you feel what you're holding? That is Gila’s soul, how about you let her go now? The ground isn't very comfortable.” 

All throughout the one sided conversation Grillby was having, Gila laid there, watching. Gaster put away his blaster much to her relief. And his eye lights started to focus. Soon enough the pressure on her soul ebbed away, and she was able to stand.

Grillby put a hand out. Trying to indicate to her to remain still. She had no problem with that. She didn't feel like moving anyway. 

“Gaster, are you awake yet?” A small nod.

“Good, good. How do you feel?” Gaster looked at Gila, then at the ground, then to Grillby.   
His eyes flashed blue be for he mumbled an ‘I'm sorry’

“I don't know what you just said Gaster…”   
Gaster looked up at Gila, saying sorry again, but this time he managed to move his hand in a circle over his rib cage. 

Gila was surprised by the straight forward apology. “I- It’s alright, I did startle you. I should not have done that. After yesterday”

Gaster looked at the ground again, oh right, the memories of yesterday came flashing back.   
The skeleton’s hand traced the crack under his eye. 

“Hey. Gaster.." Grillby said as he reached for his hand, trying to move it away from his face. 

The boy was trembling. He shook his head signing a stop motion with his free hand,  
“It hurts.” he said quietly. Grillby heard the statement before but what was it? Grillby's flames flickered from confusion to sadness. God, he wished he could understand this child.

This is when Gila stepped in.   
“Gaster, Do you have any medicine to take that may help?”

Gaster looked up. Gila was reading him carefully. Did she guess at what was wrong? Only other skeletons can understand what he is saying. He nodded slowly.

“You are wondering how I knew what was wrong without you signing, are you not? My brother was friends with a skeleton named Webdings. I learned a thing or two from him. I was not 100% sure what was wrong, but I am very good at guessing mannerisms.” 

Gaster nodded again before he walked to get his meds, casually tossing two in his mouth.


	15. The Queen babysits

“I need to find someone to look after Gaster while we are gone.” Grillby spoke while packing his armor into his inventory.

“Who do you have in mind?” Gila asked, watching Grillby’s flames flicker. 

“I was going to ask Gerson but his division is leaving as well.” 

“What about your friend’s escort?” Gila tossed out the idea. 

“General Blake, not a chance. I wouldn't trust him to look after a rock let alone a living being, I'm still trying to find Egan a different escort.” he sighed bitterly. 

“What about the Queen? You know her, she summoned you. It is not out of place to ask her for help. She'd even be happy to, she adores children.”

Grillby’s flames tinted an uncomfortable shade of green. “I don't know….”

“Well unless you can figure out who else can look after Gaster within the next hour before we leave, I suggest you ask her. Chop, chop. Off you go…” Grillby was pushed out of the tent, and then several more meters before he began walking on his own, not wanting to embarrass himself.

“Fine, I'll go ask. Stop pushing me.” he huffed. 

~~~~ 

“Your majesty?” Toriel looked up from her notes to see General Grillby walk in. 

“General, what brings you here?” Her voice is soft and inviting. 

“I- uh. Your majesty, I can't leave Gaster unattended, and Gerson is busy.   
Do you-, I do not think I should ask you this but I can't ask anyone else.” 

“What is it that you wish to ask, but cannot?” the queen patiently waited.

“Can you look after Gaster while I am away?” Grillby’s hand rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. 

“I would be happy to.” She smiled, Grillby’s flames calmed and grew brighter, he was relieved.

“Thank you, your majesty. Uh, Marlett left me a book of instructions on what to do if something were to go wrong. Uh, here it is”. Grillby said, starting to pass Toriel the book. 

Toriel smiled at it with amusement. “There is no need for that, I already know how to look after children. “

“Oh I don't doubt that. Your majesty, but Gaster is no ordinary child, he has needs that a-are far different to anyone you have had to care for.” he didn't want to sound rude, but Gaster was a handful to look after.

Toriel still patiently smiled at the elemental. “Very well, I will keep the book nearby if something were to happen.” 

“Thank you, your majesty. You have no idea how much relief this has brought me. I know I will only be gone a few days, but Gaster is a bit too vulnerable to be left alone.” 

“I'm sure since his mother’s passing things have been hard for him. Is there anything that I can do that may help?”

“It's all written down in the book.” Grillby says pointing briefly.   
“What to do if he doesn't eat, if he is restless, I have added a note for his medication and other things I have observed. He takes well to warm things when he is restless..” 

Toriel glanced at the book in her hand. “Hmm. Why don't you have a seat, General.”  
Toriel opened the book, being greeted by beautiful feminine handwriting.   
Each page had a title on a different topic to the page before: name, health, stress, behaviour, sleep, food, magic, blasters, ect.

Toriel flipped to the page about food, perhaps the child has an allergy that needs to be noted.   
Oh, no. Nothing on the page has anything to do with allergies. Toriel frowned.

Gaster does not eat much, he often ‘forgets’ to eat.   
At each meal time, place food in front of him, if he chooses he will take one or two bites of food.  
If he has yet to eat for more than a day, do not worry. It happens on occasions. He can't actually eat when anxious. Don't force him to either. Engage him in conversation. (Puzzles are a good go to!) if he hasn't eaten anything for more than two days, magic infused drinks will replenish any need he may have. He has never not eaten for more than three days, but if this is the case send for me and I will come back. 

Grillby watched as the queen's expression shifted. She turned to the page and found information on his behaviour. 

He will act standoffish and defensive if he feels threatened or in any form of danger.   
He avoids eye contact when anxious or upset.  
He will use his voice to gain your attention, or when something is wrong.  
He will put his hands in a surrender pose if he doesn't want to be approached.   
Never touch him if he is asleep, you might startle him.  
He does have the occasional night terror, when he is awake ask him if he would like to be comforted. Rubbing his back helps.  
In a different handwriting, probably Grillby’s: A Comforting warmth will help him relax. 

Eye Glow and magic  
No eyelights= unresponsive/ lost- it happens a lot, just talk him through it.  
white= normal sight  
purple= natural soul colour, thinking. Wanting to express self.   
red= anger  
green= happy- no doubt he is probably talking about science no one understands..  
blue= sad  
Dark blue= fear  
yellow= curious, distracted.  
If any of these colours shake or waver, it is the more extreme version of said emotion mentioned. 

Bullet hands, he uses to sign if his real hands are busy. (they do not cause damage)  
Bone attacks, blue means stands still and you won't get hurt, white are normal.  
Blaster, get away as fast as you can, assess his eye lights, he might not hear you if they are void of light. Magic reserves become low with excessive use.

He takes medication for his skull. He will fiddle with his scars when they act out, try and move his hands from his face, and ask him to take his meds. 

Toriel looked up from the notebook, her expression unreadable.   
“You said ‘he was no ordinary child’ I do believe it is a bit beyond that.”

“Yes your majesty, I'm already aware, but it is not my place to go into detail. Although you can be assured that this is due to past trauma, the only thing currently that is affecting him is his injury, nothing more.” 

“I see, well if this is all, he will remain in safe hands while you are gone.” 

“Thank you, Toriel.” 

~~~~

After leaving the queen, Gaster approached him with a question.  
‘Am I allowed to go back to work while you are gone?’ 

“I don't know, turn my soul blue, let's see if you pass out.” Grillby jokes. The boy was not impressed. 

“My magic doesn't work like that Grillby.” ‘Healing magic is different from blue magic, they come from different sources. Healing magic resonates directly from my hands, Blue magic comes directly from my soul, which is why I collapsed the last time I used it, since my soul was already weak. But since healing magic doesn't work like that I didn't see a problem with asking.’

Sometimes Grillby forgot how smart Gaster was. It was impressive listening to his explanation. He even learned a new thing.

“I don't see why not.”


	16. Gaster Raises his voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another trigger warning for this chapter and the next, stay safe friends.

A monster comes in badly injured, they thrash and panic.  
Gaster can clearly see that they don't want anyone near their soul, the real cause for their distress. He calmly asks everyone to leave, even speaking to the queen who appeared when they arrived.

‘What is your name kid?’ the kid in question looked oddly familiar.

“Miles” 

‘My name is Gaster, now...  
Here is what we are going to do. I would like to assess any injuries you have.   
You can tell me your HP so I don't have to check it, and let me know of any places that you may need healing for. Once we are done with the general assessment and healing I would like to check your soul. It is necessary, but I can see that you are uncomfortable so I sent everyone outside, and I will only continue when you are ready. Tell me if you feel uncomfortable, okay.’ They nodded slightly calmer.

The process went smoothly, Miles’ HP was stable, they had a few bruises and breaks that Gaster healed easily. When it came time to check their soul, they told Gaster to stop.   
He did. He stopped. He sat there with them, just talking. 

“This is fine, we don't need to rush this…. You know, I don't like people looking at my soul either…” Miles looked at him.

‘Yea, only 3 people in my life have actually seen my soul. I won't let anyone else check it.’  
Gaster paused glancing at them before continuing.  
‘The injuries I just healed, I know what caused them, you don't have to tell me what happened, basing it off of your injuries, I think I know what your soul looks like too.’

Gaster pauses, before he summons his own soul. Miles was shocked by what they saw, and began shaking. ‘Your soul looks like mine, doesn't it? That's why you don't want people to see it.   
I want to make sure you are healthy,’ “I know you must be hurting, and I'm sorry for that, but I can help you if you let me.” 

Miles nodded, before summoning their soul. It was recently damaged, the cracks still leaking soul essence. Miles cried as they looked down at it.

Gaster explained the next few steps he was going to do, he explained that he would never touch their soul with his hands, only using his manifested ones. He explained that he needed to sew up the cracks, and to let him know if it hurt at any point. Miles nodded again. He pulled out a needle and thread and started patching up the soul as best he could, it took 10 minutes until he finished the final stitch. 

‘There you go, the thread will dissolve, as the cracks mend.’ 

“Will they disappear completely, the c-cracks-s” Miles asked quietly...hopefully

Gaster's heart broke at the question. ‘I'm sorry, but they won't, your soul will be scarred for the rest of your life.’ 

Miles looked down at their soul as it returned to their chest, they already knew that was going to be the answer but they were hoping that since this doctor had a similar looking soul that maybe he knew how to fix it, but then again, his soul wasn't fixed either. 

“I hate to ask this,” ‘but your injuries are new, the soul damage has been done recently….  
I will not stand by if someone is being abused, just know I am under the care of the King and Queen, if someone is hurting you in any way, tell me and I will do something about it.’ 

Miles looked away. “I can't tell you.”  
“Is it because they might hurt you again?” A small nod.  
‘I can have a guard stationed out the front of this tent within seconds, no one in or out unless I say so. If that is not an option I can organise transport as far away as you see fit, even to the capital. Be set up with housing and food.’

“Is that what you did…?” Miles questioned..

Gaster paused, but nodded “the safest place for me is here.”

“How long have you been here?”

“4 years.”

“The King and Queen, do they know?” 

Gaster stopped. “No, they don't. But my Guardian knows.”

“Do you not trust them.” They asked warily. 

‘My situation is vastly different to yours. Due to the law, I would be unable to stay in the place I feel safest. And that is why they don't know. But if you don't feel safe here, the law will work in your favour.’ 

Miles thought for a moment. Gaster was willing to wait. 

“There is a monster at this camp who is taking advantage of my weaknesses. They are a strong, high ranking official so I can't make an accusation against them. He said if I told anyone, no one would believe me, he was also going to punish me if word got out. He is also incharge of an elemental. I have made friends with him, he would also get hurt if I told anyone, they need help too.” 

‘We can do that, what is the elemental's name? I can send for them now if you would like.’

“Egan.”

Gaster tensed. Eyes flashing violently. He got up immediately. 

“Wait, what is wrong.” Miles started to panic, did he say something wrong.. 

“Egan is my friend too. That fucking bastard. I knew something was up. But I didn't think it was this bad.” 

Miles was shaking with fear. Oh no, oh no. 

“The burns Egan sustained last month, they were not from the rain storm, were they?” Gaster questioned but it fell of deaf ears, the monster in his care was panicking.   
“I I tried to stop him, I’m sorry, I’m-”

“It's not your fault, I want you to stay here, I'm going to talk with the Queen to organise someone to discreetly collect Egan. I will be back shortly.”

Gaster quickly left the tent, stopping by a nearby guard and told them no one can enter, they needed to heal, before continuing. Gaster approached the Queen and accompanying parties.

“Your majesty there is a situation, I would like to talk with you privately, I would also like Grillby to come back, if you could organise word to be sent to Gila..” the entire conversation Gaster’s eye lights were glowing. This is what Toriel focused on.

“Of course.” The Queen turned to the nearest monster and ordered for Grillby’s return.   
They walked to the main tent where the King greeted them, then realised this was not a social meeting in the middle of the day.   
“What is the matter, Gaster?” Toriel asked. 

“Your majesty, the monster that I just provided medical attention to is a victim of abuse.   
They are also not the only one involved, there is an elemental also receiving similar abuse, which is preventing Miles from reporting it.” 

“Who is the elemental?” The king questioned. 

“His name is Egan, and the one abusing them both is his escort, General Blake. Grillby and I have spoken to them before. We were clued in on something being wrong but we did not have any evidence to remove the elemental from the situation.” Gaster paused briefly, taking a few breaths. It has been awhile since he spoke this much. It was exhausting. 

‘I will have all necessary information in hand before sundown.’ 

“Do you think it is safe to remove the elemental now? Toriel turned to her husband. 

“Not til Grillby gets back,” ‘he can ask for Egan without causing suspicion. Making it easier for us to get him away safely.’ Gaster signed. ‘For now I'm going to check on my patient, and write down some notes. I will find Grillby when he arrives.’ 

~~~~

After spending the next 4 hours documenting all necessary data to convict the general of his crimes, Gaster left his tent to pace in front of it. He kept his notes in his inventory and would pull them out mid step to add something. He found out that the lieutenant had no involvement, that his superior was more cunning than previously known. He obtained as many details as Miles was willing to share, but mostly he provided medical data. 

This is how Grillby found him, pacing back and forth, furiously writing something down. 

“Hey Gaster, what's wrong?”

Gaster tensed. Quickly putting his notes away, before grabbing Grillby by the arm and dragging him into their tent. 

“Hey, woah!”. 

“Keep your voice down, something is going on, and I need help.”

“You are talking loudly though?” Grillby huffed out.

“No one can understand me, I can talk as loud as I want.” Gaster spoke raising his voice, ever so slightly, but still keeping his voice as a lower case.

“Okay what do you need help with?”

“I need you to bring Egan and yourself to the medical tent within half an hour.” finally he was getting somewhere.

“Okay sure…” Grillby’s flames flickered. 

“I will meet you there to explain what is happening.”  
And with that Gaster left the tent. Gila walked in a few moments later.

“He is acting weird.” Gila gestured in Gaster’s direction

“Yea he is, but he is speaking in full sentences so something must be wrong”


	17. General Bastard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has a trigger warning.  
> It also contains some swearing.

Grillby and Egan walked to the medical tent, Egan’s Escort didn't care about where they were going. “Do you know anything about this little fire?”

“No sir, I haven't even spoken to Gaster in the last month.” 

“Well let's find out then.”  
They stepped inside the separated tent only to be met with the King and Queen, Gaster, and another monster Grillby has not met before, on the other hand, the moment Egan spotted them, he instantly knew what was up. 

“Miles, what is going on.” 

Grillby turned to the new monster, as they began to speak up.   
“A guard found me injured and brought me here, Gaster healed me and mended my soul. He figured out what was happening just by my mannerism and injuries. I told him that you were involved and would be killed if anyone found out. The King and Queen are going to protect us, and send us somewhere safe.”

Egan looked up at Gaster. Unable to speak. Magic activating and deactivating trying to process everything. Grillby stepped in looking at everyone in the room. “I'm lost, can someone explain to me what is happening”

“Take a seat Grillby, keep your flames low.” Grillby sat down. 

‘Do you remember last month when I brought Egan to your tent and he had been in a rain storm for 3 days only to sneak out while you fell asleep?’ 

“Yea…” 

“Correct me if I'm wrong but,” Gaster turned to Egan. “You didn't get injured in the rain storm. You were injured by water, but all of your wounds I tended to faced the wrong way.” 

Grillby looked over to Egan, horrified. “That is correct.”  
“Little fire why didn't you tell me?” Grillby’s flames were a sickly shade of blue. 

Egan looked to Miles before returning his gaze. “He was going to hurt Miles, so I couldn't tell anyone”

“It's alright we know now. I don't think this needs to be discussed any further, Gaster you have something to convict him.” Asgore turned to the skeleton boy. 

“Yes sir, I scanned Miles’ soul, and found traces of General Bastard's soul signature on theirs. His magical fingerprints are all over the crime scene, I guess he never expected a genius to examine their soul.” 

“Gaster, you are getting worked up, you need to calm down” Grillby interrupted quietly. 

“I will not, this needs to be dealt with now, I will calm down when I know that Egan and Miles are both safe.” ‘Here is a report I have written up, it explains in detail how I identified the soul signatures, cross referencing them over every soul we have in the camp’s database, then I took note of the damage done to Miles soul and back tracked every single inch of damage, from first to last, which were healed or not, and I can tell you from this data, how long they have been a victim of this man's abuse. I also wrote down about the last time I healed Egan, recounting the fact he has never had any form of healing magic used on him. This in itself is an account of abuse. I documented his injuries the day after it happened and took note on the direction and whereabouts of each injury. Several of the injuries are dated in the same time frame, they both got hurt and did not receive medical attention for any of it.’ “I should also inform you I left the names of the monsters unwillingly involved out of the report.” 

“You did all this by yourself?” King Asgore asked and he flipped through 51 pages of work. Detailed drawings and diagrams showing the damage done to both victims.

“I read a book on soul studies 2 years ago, formulated several hypotheses within the margins. Tracing magical signatures is just basic science.” Gaster was not going to mention how he figured out they were abused, that was a secret he kept guarded. 

With a hum, King Asgore summoned his trident and left the tent.


	18. The Judge

The silence in the tent was deafening, Egan was seated next to Miles, quietly holding hands, Gaster was hugging himself trying to become smaller and Grillby had started pacing at the front of the tent. This is when Toriel decided to speak up. 

“You are all probably wondering what is going to happen next? At this very moment, Asgore is speaking to the Judge, who arrived at camp moments ago, together they will approach general Blake and begin the trial.” The Queen paused, choosing her words carefully. “The Judge was the one who decided his fate, due to the severity of the man’s crimes, the general will be dusted at sundown. After that, the Judge will return here and take you two with him to the Capital.” 

Gaster felt uneasy, he studied the Judge’s magic when he was younger. He knew that the Judge could see other souls without the need to summon them. They excelled at reading people and determining their opponents LV. Gaster didn't want to be here when the Judge walked in. His anxieties were beginning to show, his bones were softly rattling, and his eyes glowing a dark shade of blue. He needed to calm down, or make an excuse to leave. 

Gaster opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He tried to sign with his shaky hands but no one was looking in his direction. Quickly thinking on how to get someone's attention he summoned a small bone attack and threw it at Grillby, not causing any damage, but it got his attention. Grillby picked up the small bone before turning his attention to Gaster. The small bone held his magic, he could feel the boy’s panic. Gaster tried speaking again and still failed to get the sound out. He signed out ‘I can't speak!‘ several times before Grillby could understand what was going on. 

Grillby smirked, “Gaster, I wouldn’t stress about it.” he spoke, gaining the attention of everyone in the tent. “You were talking a lot today, and it was above your usual volume. I am sure your voice will come back after you get some rest.”

“Gaster did you lose your voice.” The Queen spoke up. Gaster nodded before signing. ‘I have been trying to get someone's attention for the past two minutes.’

“Cool bone by the way. Very compact magic, it is impressive.” Grillby complemented as he looked at the small bone in his hand. The magic there still felt uneasy, but he was unsure why, and now was not the time to ask. That however, didn't stop someone else from asking. 

“Can you feel his emotion through it? If that’s the case, why do you look confused? What emotion could you feel to make you confused.” Egan asked, a bit baffled. 

Now it was Gaster’s turn to be confused. ‘You can feel emotions through my attack?’ Gaster signed quickly.   
“You haven't told him elementals could do that yet? Oh man, yea, we can do that, in battle it is used to feel our opponents intent.” 

“Your blasters actually are the best for it. The first time you shot me, I knew you were going to faint. Your magic kept screaming that you were tired before you blacked out.”   
Gaster quickly removed all emotion from the small bone in Grillby’s hand, which caused him to look up at the skeleton. The boy’s eye lights were purple, his hands were shaking, he looked like he was about to cry. He pushed his magic back into the small attack, just to test his theory he gave a clear instruction.

Grillby looked back down at the bone, ‘Crush it’ it called. Grillby did as instructed and crushed the attack. Gaster wheezed. ‘Another reason to avoid my blasters.’ he tried to laugh at his joke but still no sound was heard. ‘That was a joke, they are an excellent line of defense.’   
Grillby didn't like his joke as much as the others, but he still forced a chuckle. 

Laughter stopped when another monster walked into the tent, no one had noticed the sun had gone down, the monster was accompanied by Gila, Gerson and Asgore. Gila and Gerson stood next to Grillby, and Asgore stood to the right side of his wife, while the new monster remained in the doorway. 

The Judge glanced around, he bowed to the Queen before his gaze lingered on three monsters with broken souls. One soul damaged more than the rest, but the damage appeared to be older.   
“It isn't often in my career, where I have to question who I am supposed to oversee.” Gaster stiffened, before pointing out who it was the Judge was looking for. 

Everyone in the room besides Gerson and Grillby were confused by the meaning behind his words. “Then again I suppose it makes sense. You two are newly damaged. I apologize for not noticing it sooner.” he turned back to Gaster. “Are you the one who wrote up the report, I was going to ask how you figured it out, but looking at you I have all the answers I need.” 

“How soon are you going to leave for the capital?” Gerson spoke, taking the Judge’s attention away from the boy. Gaster was preparing another small bone to throw at Grillby. 

“At the first sign of light is preferred, we would be less likely to be ambushed at that time.” 

Now that all eyes were off of him he tossed the bone. The bone itself was small enough for no one to notice. The bone hissing out a strong command “GET ME OUT OF HERE”


	19. Call to arms

Word of the human army was brought in by a small blue dragon, who was about the size of a house cat. The king and half the camp were called to battle, the trek itself would take half a day before the battle could even start. Grillby, Gila and all of Gerson’s men went with the king.   
They march off taking only bare essentials with them. Grillby said farewell to Gaster, promising him he would be back soon. Gaster didn't really take the promise at face value, but it was a nice gesture. The boy stood at the edge of camp watching as the troops marched over the hill, when they were too far away to keep watching Gaster turned back into camp.

Gaster, still recovering from using his voice the previous days, he could not work in the medical tent. So he spent most of his time with Toriel. Who was now his carer since Grillby was gone.   
It was a slow day, the queen sat and filled out paperwork while Gaster drummed his phalanges against the table. The queen looked up at the boy who seemed to have already finished his stack of notes.

“Gaster would you like a puzzle to do?” The boy nodded in response.

“This is one I found that I quite enjoy, but I have yet to finish” she stood up and rifled through one of the boxes behind her bringing out a small cube with different coloured sides. A colour cube. 

Gaster smiled at the small object that was placed on the table. Oh this was going to be fun. He reached for a nearby sand timer that was beside the queen. He held it up for her to see it before placing it down, before picking up the cube and proceeding to solve it. 

With a shit eating grin, he finished the cube before the timer ran out. ‘Done’ 

“That is most impressive, my child.” Toriel took a moment to look at the cube. “Well I think I need a break from these reports, would you like to join me for tea.”

‘Yes please.’

“What things do you write down, if you don't mind me asking?” 

‘Oh, um, a lot of things. Just then I was writing about thermal energy. It is a fun process, by trapping heat you can create usable energy that could power anything. I want to be a scientist one day so I am studying basic mechanics, and a variety of sciences. I really enjoy learning new things, but reading can be difficult so the first thing I am going to invent would be a translator. Which would not only help me with the written language, but also help understanding across all dialects.’ Gaster beamed about all the things he was learning, Toriel was fascinated by what the boy already knew, it was beautiful to watch the child explain in depth the things he enjoyed.  
With the amount of enthusiasm he expelled during his conversation, added with the calming effects of the tea, Gaster eventually became tired and fell asleep. Which of course lead him to have a nightmare, he woke up frantically, trying to get away from anything harmful, eye lights yet to register the area around him. Then something warm surrounds him, providing him comfort. He calms down. He finds Toriel is the provider of his safety. 

Gaster sobs quietly in her arms. She hushed him comfortingly.   
“It's alright, Wingdings. You are safe.” 

Gaster looks up at the queen, she used his first name. He wanted to be angry for her using it, but he couldn't bring himself to, it felt oddly nice when she said it. Gaster decided to embrace the comfort he was receiving, slowly but surely he drifted back into a dreamless slumber.


	20. The call for Retreat

“I wonder when he is going to wake up.”

“He has been asleep for a while, he must be really tired. He was distressed moments before falling back asleep again.”

“Or you must be really comfortable…” 

“Oh shush.” That was Toriel's voice. 

“Mmhhm” Gaster twitched 

“Looks like we woke him.” Grillby smirked. 

Gaster’s eye sockets opened, he sat up to try and figure out what was acting as his pillow. Glancing to the side he found the queen, smiling beside him.   
He fell asleep on queen Toriel.

Gaster flushed purple, ‘Im sorry, I didn't mean to-’

“Wingding, it's alright. I am glad you rested well.” 

Grillby stared in disbelief, he heard that correctly. Gaster was addressed by his first name and he didn't correct it. Huh

“Well, now that you are awake we have to inform you of some news.  
The last battle did not go as planned, we are forced to retreat to the capital for safety, we leave tomorrow.” 

‘What about the wounded?’

Grillby looked ashamed   
“There are no wounded, they would have not made the retreat to safety even if they tried. Those who could, fought off the humans while everyone else ran. They willingly gave their lives so the rest of the troops could get to safety. The king is mourning the loss as we speak”

“I suggest you collect your things, only take what you can carry.” what they didn't know was Gaster had a very efficient inventory space. It wasn't infinite, but it was quite large. He had played with the science behind it when he was younger. Now he could put all of his books into the void with ease, never having to carry anything on his back. 

Gaster bowed to the Queen before exiting the tent. Grillby following shortly after. 

“So tell me.. Have you ever been to the capital?” 

‘Yea, that is where mom was recruited for the army. Since we fled our hometown we visited everywhere, only to stay for a while before we left again. When we reached the capital we decided it was safe to stay longer than the other places, I even took up an apprenticeship with one of the local healers. But after 4 months of staying there mom started getting nervous, she felt like we had stayed too long, so we packed up the life we created and came here.’

“Wow, so you lived in the capital for 4 months, what is it like is it as big as everyone says it is?”

‘It is the largest city we have, but it is not the largest city in the world. I could show you around when we get there, if you would like?’

“Yes, please.. I haven't been in a city before. I would love to look around.”

Gaster arrived at their tent and began packing away all his notes and books, a tarp in case it rains, a bedroll, and even some of the things Grillby had to leave behind. When their tent was relatively cleared, Gaster left for the medical tent to pack away some more essential items, bandages, soul essence, threads, needles, healing items, and a foldable IV stand. All the while Grillby stood and watched, completely complexed.

“Do you still have room in your inventory for more items..?” 

Gaster looked up. ‘Yes, do you need me to carry something else?’

“No.. I just, how?”

“Science!” Gaster smiled mischievously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art work to go with this page. 
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/verysmallchild/art/Science-854323881


	21. The Void

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer: I dont know any french.  
> everything written in a different language was done bu Google translate.  
> i apologise if it is not accurate.

On the journey to the capital, the army passed many towns, most of them desolate and empty. They trekked up hills and across valleys only to stop and rest when night fell. They had stopped for an evening, thousands of monsters pulling out their bed rolls to sleep, sharing dried biscuits and swapping stories of their journey.

Gaster stood at the top of a hill facing towards the horizon, just below them was another abandoned town, Gaster’s eye sockets were drawn to it. Grillby noticed him standing there and decided to join him.

“What are you thinking about?” Grillby asked. 

Gaster seemed to snap out of some trance, he turned to Grillby before processing what he said.  
‘Oh, the town down there. It is called L'appel Du Vide…’

“L'appel Du Vide?” 

‘It is a french phrase, it translates to ‘The call of the Void.’ It is the town I grew up in.

“The one you said you would never see again?”’

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to go-”

“NO” ‘It is no longer safe in L'appel Du Vide anymore.’ It almost sounded like Gaster was quoting someone else's words then. 

“What do you mean it is no longer safe?” 

“It just is, I can feel it, there is darkness in that town.” 

“Well I'm made of fire, it won't be as dark if you stick with me. Come on.”  
Grillby started walking towards the town, he took a moment to yell something at Gila so she would at least know where they would be. Gaster took a breath before following behind him. He felt uneasy. Something bad was going to happen. He knew it.

He two stepped into the town, it was completely deserted. Gaster seemed to be in some sort of trance as he stepped over the threshold, walking down the winding cobblestone pathways, like he knew where he was going. They walked for a few minutes until Gaster stopped at one particular street. The street looked darker than the rest, causing Grillby to fan his flames a bit brighter. 

The street was narrow, it had 3 houses on one side and 2 on the other, at the end of the street was a building that looked like a general clinic. Gaster stepped forward, his hand running along the wall that divided each house's front yard. He stopped at the 3rd house, stepping onto the unmaintained lawn. The house in front of them looked like it had been abandoned for years, it was boarded up, the windows were broken and everything looked like it was covered in dust (the safe kind.) Gaster approached the door. The boards blocking the entrance were old and rotten, Gaster tapped it once before taking a step back and summoning a blaster. He fired at the door, reducing it to splinters. 

Grillby looked at Gaster, he looked different, his eye lights were gone and in the darkness the contrast of the boy’s scars against the white of his bones was alarming, he looked so scary. 

Gaster stepped into the house, the floorboards creaked with every step. Grillby took in the surrounding, it appeared to be some sort of living room that connected to a kitchen. There was a glass coffee table in the middle of the room, the glass had shattered and littered the ground. There were burn marks littering the walls, much like the damage a blaster would cause. Gaster was trailing his hands along the walls as he walked across the room, there was a locked cabinet against the far wall. Gaster reached under the cabinet and pulled out an old key, surprised that it was still there. He placed the key in the left drawer and pulled it open, taking out what appeared to be a photo album, brushing it off. 

Gaster walked over to one of the chairs and opened it up. He pulled out one of the photos and turned it towards Grillby. ‘This is what my mom looked like when she was younger.’

Grillby stepped forward to look at the picture. There was a young skeleton girl in a sky blue dress standing in a flower field. She was smiling so brightly it was hard to recognise that it was Marlett. “I don't believe I have ever seen your mother even wear a dress before.”

‘No, she stopped wearing dresses since we left here.’ Gaster put the photo back before turning the page, skipping a couple due to the person in them. ‘Ah here we go, me as a babybones’  
There sitting in the chair was Marlett holding a small sleepy bundle. Both skeletons in the photo had their eyes glowing. 

Grllby sat with Gaster as they looked at photos. Towards the end of the album there were only photos of Gaster. Two of them caught Grillby’s one was of a happy Gaster, holding up an award that he had won; it appeared to be for the town’s science fair. His eyes glowed the brightest green, and he wore the biggest smile. The other was Gaster’s 9th birthday, he was wearing a party hat and had a slice of cake in front of him with a candle on it, but he was in a hospital gown and had gauze over his eye socket. He wasn't smiling in the photo and that made Grillby sad. Grillby remembered back to the journal entry that Gaster had shown him, about how he got his scar. Seeing the image that correlated with the event made him feel sick. How could someone hurt a boy like that. 

Gaster stood up, putting the album along with the key into his inventory, he trailed his hands along the walls again as he walked towards one of the bedrooms. The first one he stopped at he dare not enter, the room belonging to his mother, he did not want to trespass into the space. He rested the top of his skull against the door, muttering something that sounded like a blessing with no translation. Gaster then continued onto the next room, only hesitation slightly before grabbing the door handle. He stepped inside, the room smelled musty and old. Inside was a small bed, a book shelf and a desk with an upturned chair. Gaster walked over and turned the chair upright, before choosing not to sit down. He didn't really want to stay in here that long. The room held a lot of bad memories, so he riffled through his desk finding the last important object left. Grillby watched as Gaster pulled out this delicate chain, threaded on the end was a coin, perhaps a token of some sort. The inscription written upon one side was not in english, nor was it in wingdings. ‘ Protège ce qui m'est cher. ’ Gaster turned to Grillby holding the chain out. 

“Lower your head for a moment, I can't reach.”  
Grillby bowed his head down for Gaster, who delicately hooked the chain around his neck.   
The elemental stood up straight looking down at the charm. Gaster stepped a bit closer, placing his hand on the coin, which was on his chest. Grillby forced his flames to cool at the contact, not wanting to burn the skeleton in front of him. Gaster spoke softly, it was an incantation of some description, also in a language that he couldn't understand. When the boy finished speaking, he gently removed his hand. The token shimmered briefly, signifying that the spell worked. 

“Now you will always be safe.” Gaster's eyes were shimmering green, he smiled. It was kind of adorable. 

“Uh, thanks.” Grillby fiddled with the coin for a bit. Perhaps he could ask Gerson what it says.   
The thought was interrupted by a shadow passing by the window.

‘We should leave’ Grillby nodded in response, he had a feeling they had overstayed their welcome.


	22. Like a smack to the head

Gaster flopped to the ground the second they got back to everyone else. Walking down to L'appel Du Vide wasn't bad, but walking back up hill again, he felt exhausted. Gaster’s eye lights flickered out as he blankly stared ahead. The grass below him rustled in the wind.

Grillby lays out a bedroll for Gaster to turn onto when he feels like it before leaving him be.   
The elemental heads for the campfire that Gila and Gerson are sitting at. He sits down near them. Grillby wonders how he should ask about the beliefs Gaster has, small things like staying awake on certain days, to whispering spells on inanimate objects. What was the point of that?

Gerson spots the necklace, pointing to it so Gila can take note of it as well. They both start giggling like school girls.

“What is it? Have I missed a thing?”

“Oh, sparks… we are just admiring your necklace. That's all.” Gerson continued snickering.

“Right, would you mind explaining what it says. Gaster gave it to me, and spoke in a language I have yet to have heard.” 

“Gaster gave it to you. Oh, that is cute.” Gila spoke up. 

“I would love to tell you, sparks. But I don't think it is my place to say. But what you got there is a hedge of protection. As long as you are wearing that you can't be harmed.”

“But I already can't be harmed, why doesn't he just use it for himself?”

“Does not work that way. You can't put that kind of magic on yourself, it’s bad luck.”

“But isn't that just some kind of old wives tale so that tells kids to do what they are told- OW, hey” Gerson whacked the elemental upside the head. 

“Listen here, these kinds of beliefs mean a lot to people. And if that boy you are looking after felt the need to do what he did, well he must feel like it is necessary, next time he does something you deem strange I want you to keep your trap shut, because he thinks it is important.”

“Also you know how smart that boy is, if it was some sort of fairytale don't you think he would know that by now. He is a smart lad. He has probably made several hypotheses of what could happen in the coming days, and if any of them hold true he will feel like he has to keep you out of harm's way” Gila countered. 

“Yeah I get that, but why though. I can't even read it. How was I supposed to know it was a, what, ‘hedge of protection,’ what does that even mean?”

“It means he really cares about you, ya numbskull. You don't even need to read the inscription to figure that out.” Gila shouted

“Give it here. I'll read it.” Grillby went to take it off and Gerson whacked him again.   
“Don't you dare take that off, ever. Just… just lean forward a bit, alright.” 

Grillby grumbled slightly, but leaned forward. “Protect what is dear to me.”  
Grillby’s flames flickered, he didn't know what to make of that. 

“You said your last escort was the boy’s mother, losing her in battle must have been rough. You also said his father died. He probably is holding onto the one thing he has left in this world” Gila spoke quietly. 

Gerson mused over that thought. Grillby had drawn the boy's soul in the dirt, and if that was his soul, then one of his parents was still alive. Gerson pulled out his notebook from his inventory and turned to the page in question. So broken. The turtle monster remembered what the judge had said, ‘never in my line of work have I had to question who’ ‘although one appears to be much older’ Gerson sighed, standing up. “I'll be back shortly”

Gerson walked over to the skeleton on the ground he was awake but his eye lights were dim.   
“Mind if i sit?” Gaster made a vague gesture. ‘Go ahead.’

“I wanted to talk to you about something unpleasant… but just so you know, my lips are sealed. I have been around a long time Gaster, I know an injured soul when I see one. Grillbert had no idea what it was, so he came to me for guidance, for a long time he kept your identity hidden, I was kept in the dark on that part, I just told him how to help, what it meant, things like that. Eventually it became obvious that it was you, the day you blew up a tree. I couldn't believe it, sparks came to me, frantic. I asked him if what happened that day had anything to do with the soul he drew in the dirt. He said yes. What he doesn't know is that I know you have only lost one parent. I never pointed it out, didn't think it was important.”

‘P-plea-se don't tell a- anyone …’

“Like I said my lips are sealed, I know you’re a smart lad, you plan things out, think things through, it was safe where you were, but now we are moving and you don't feel as safe as you did. I need you to know that I am always here to help if need be. I have a pretty big hammer, so if you need me to use it on the person who gave you those marks, I will do so without question.”

“Thanks, I-”

The moment was interrupted by Grillby heading over. Gaster is practically melting into the grass.  
Gerson smiled up at the elemental, not wanting to give their chat away.

“Hey sparks, did it take too long?” 

“Nah, I just decided to call it an early night.”

“Right, right. Well I guess I should do the same. Gaster we should talk magical mixed with science more often” he was giving the boy an out. Not leaving him in an awkward atmosphere that would lead Grillby to ask questions.

‘Yea, sounds fun. I look forward to it.’ Grillby smiled at the two. He was none the wiser to their little conversation. Gerson got up and headed back to his squadron. 

“Goodnight Gaster”

“Goodnight Grillbert, hehehe”

“Damn it Gerson.”


	23. The capital

They continued walking until they arrived at the big city.   
Everything was moving. Thousands of monsters walking around, living their daily lives.   
Tents were set up in between houses for incoming refugees who had escaped to safety.   
The king and queen lead the troops to the nearest open courtyard where they could set up camp until further notice.They were dismissed to wander around. Gila instructed Grillby to be back by sundown as she was off to a meeting.

Gaster and Grillby headed off straight away, they could set up camp later. they walked for a bit marveling all the big buildings. Gaster took his time explaining all the history behind it   
Every detail was magnified as Gaster pointed out little dents and scratches within the stone work. They walked a winding paths, Grillby hoped Gaster knew where they were because he couldn't be more lost. 

They stopped by an old food stall. Running the stall was an older monster, their skin was grey around the edges, her skin was loose. Gaster put 7G on the counter and asked for a very specific item, like he had done it a thousand times before. The lady smiled nostalgically as she turned back and prepared the item. After a moment the lady came back with the items, two galaxy lollipops, handing them over to Gaster who was beaming. Gaster turned to Grillby passing him one of them. 

“These are really good, you need to try it.” It wasn't often Grillby ever saw the childish side of Gaster, but here he was dragging him across town asking him to try a lollipop. “Would you like the Helix Nebula or the Andromeda Galaxy?”

“Um, which do you recommend?”

‘They taste the same, it's just a question on which one is more visually appealing.’ And science Gaster is back.

“The nebula I guess” Grillby unwrapped the sucker and placed it in his mouth, pleasantly surprised by the sweet flavour. “Not bad. It is actually quite nice.”

Gaster smiled. He was happy his friend liked the sugary treat. There was a small tap on his shoulder, he turned to the shop lady who held out another lolly, a butterscotch lolly, one his mom liked to get when she was here. His expression fell. He slowly accepted the lolly from her, thanking her quietly, before he turned and left. 

Grillby also said thankyou, before running after him. 

“Hey what's wrong? I thought that was a sweet gesture..”

‘Yes it was, I was merely surprised she remembered.’

"Remembered?"

“Mom and I would visit once a week, she would pick butterscotch, and I would pick a galaxy lollipop. It was her way of making our life seem more normal.” 

“I see.” 

“So are you going to have your lollipop or are you going to save it for later?” Gaster looked at the lollies still in his hand. He forgot he was even holding them. 

'No, I think I will have mine later.' 

They walked back the way they came, well Gaster walked and Grillby blindly followed. They reached a deserted road when Gaster suddenly stopped. Grillby heard a PING, two souls turned blue, before the boy even turned around he had a large blaster summoned acting as a shield.


	24. Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another artwork to go with the chapter. 
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/verysmallchild/art/I-coloured-in-the-random-scene-853394502

The blaster was Hissing and snapping it’s maw, waiting for the command to strike. 

“Wingdings, what an unpleasant surprise.”

“I wouldn't be too surprised, Garamond. You have been following us since our home town.”

“You think you are so smart..”

“Yea, I do actually!” Gaster started rocking on his heels. “You see, it takes 2.5 seconds for this particular blaster to fire. You can't hurt me.” 

“What about the elemental, he is sworn to protect all monsters.”

“Ah, right, but he has also sworn to protect me, he also is aware of your crimes. Isn't that right?”

“Gaster, I'm confused. You said he died. 

"Wow, you lied to the to your loved one… how rude of you-"

"I technically didn't lie… You are dead, To me."

Garamond growled summoning a bone into his hand like a club, in an instant a ball of fire exploded at his feet.   
“BACK OFF” Grillby snarled.

“There is no need for that elemental, I am only here for one thing, and when I have it, I will leave.”

“And that is.” Grillby asked impatiently.

“His soul” Garamond stepped forward with another bone. 

Gaster stood shaking. He couldn't muster his blaster to fire. This however did not stop Grillby. He fired around the opponents feet causing him to constantly take a step back. He really wanted to burn him to oblivion but a horn sounded in the distance. 

Gaster threw his father’s soul back before he quickly turned to Grillby, grabbed his hand before turning and running as fast as he could. 

They ran, turning down alleyways and back roads. Gaster not once letting go of Grillby's hand, knowing the elemental would have trouble to keep up. They ran until they were back at camp. 

Grillby coughed up smoke as he tried to stoke his flames. Gaster too was wheezing. Despite not having lungs, he was really out of breath. Anxiety raising with every passing second. He looked around and his eyelights fell onto Gerson. His tired legs dragging himself towards his friend. 

“Gerson, we have a problem…”

‘One of many lad, just need to add it to the list.’ 

‘Can we stick with you and your hammer? I think we might need it.’

“Of course lad. Does this mean sparks here was told-” 

“We ran into him just before the horn blew. “ Grillby puffed. 

"Well good news is, we have another friend on our side." Stepping out from behind Gerson was an older skeleton. 

Gaster bowed out of respect. "Grandfather I am glad you made it here safely."

“Aye, good to see someone is protecting my grandson.” 

"Yes, um this is Grillby he is the one I wrote about in the letter. And by the looks of it you have met Gerson." Grillby wondered if he should also bow to the older skeleton. He decided that it was out of place to do so. The boy really wanted to make a comment on the fact that all old people knew each other, but decided against it.

“As much fun as it is to stand around and chat, I think it's best we get going. Civilians are asked to retreat to the mountain. Some of our army is staying out here with the king, while others are protecting the defenseless or escorting people up the mountain.” 

‘Where is the queen?’

“She is escorting monsters to safety.” 

With that, Gaster helped escort his grandfather up the mountain. He watched many monsters retreating, families racing towards safety. They stood at the cave entrance as they watched the humans approach, pushing the king and his army further back until they were at the city gates.   
Gaster watched as the monsters lost the war.


	25. Seven souls and the death of the Judge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is another short chapter, we are nearing the end friends.

The king is pushed further back, no matter how many humans he slays another steps up in their place. There are hundreds of monsters fighting but there are thousands of humans fighting back. The battle is lost, but one must protect his people.

The human army is relentless, they have acquired seven mages to join the battle. Essentially slaughtering monsters instead of fighting them. They are no match for the humans, even in one to one combat. King Asgore fears what would happen if he called for retreat, would the humans follow them and kill the innocent. Would all his kind be killed in their wake. The judge stands in between the humans and the king, the last line of defense. 

The humans push them past the gate of the city. The fighting stops. The seven mages step forward. The red souled human declares the battle over. They explain their terms, all monsters are to go into the mountain, those who remain will be killed. The human with the dark blue soul grabs hold of the judge, essentially pinning them on the ground. 

King Asgore sends everyone into the mountain. The judge is dragged along the ground behind the mages escorting the monsters to their awaiting prison. A few monsters resist and are killed and the dust is kicked up into the air. The last few monsters including the king steps into the cave. Gaster joined them to see first hand what is happening.

The red human summoned the judge's soul for all monsters to see before shattering it. All the mages summoned their own soul using its energy to create a barrier preventing monsters from escaping. 

They were trapped underground, unable to see the surface again.


	26. Trapped behind the Barrier

The first few days are spent beside the barrier. Parties have been sent out to explore the cave system to see whether it was safe to move on from where they were. 

While waiting, Gaster has paced the length of the barrier a few times with his notebook in hand, stopping to tap on different areas. He kneels down and begins digging a small hole. He notes how the barrier can pass through the earth easily.

He tries several magic types to see if it changes. Starting with his weaker form of magic, his manifested hands, to bone attacks, to colour magic, then finishing with his strongest blaster. -no result.

Toriel approaches him.   
"Wingdings, what are you up to." 

'Testing how the molecular structure of the barrier reacts to different types of magic.' 

"What have you found?"

'It has no reaction to any form of monster magic, which I find very intriguing. The barrier was created when the mages used the soul of the judge to create the barrier. But a monster soul alone is not enough. I hypothesized that the 7 mages used their souls to create the barrier. If that is the case it would be stealing their life force, it would kill them, perhaps not as quickly as it would drain a monster.'

Toriel stared at the child in amazement. "How did you manage to discover this?" 

"Observation, mostly."

"I am impressed, I look forward to seeing what you accomplish when you finish your schooling."

"We have to build a school first. Once a curriculum has been made, most will be able to start homeschooling. Although some might find it hard to adjust, everything I know I learned on my own, I haven't been to an actual school in 7 years." 

"Well I'm sure Asgore and I will sort something out, why don't we rejoin everyone else, you can come back later to run more tests." 

"Oh yes, I have someone I want you to meet."

Gaster leads Toriel back towards Gerson, Grillby, and his Grandfather, the last being someone the queen didn't recognise. 

“Grandfather, let me introduce you to Toriel..” 

Grandpa Gothic introduced himself with a bow. Eventually Toriel excuses herself from the conversation to join Asgore. The scouts had come back with their report, explaining what they have discovered. 

Asgore gathers everyone into a group to address the situation. Asgore begins his speech, about hope. That there is a way to move forward from this, that monster kind can rebuild, monster kind can rediscover, that monster kind will retake back what was lost.   
Suddenly the king is interrupted by a small Undyne. 

“Excuse me, mr Asgore. I can't find my parents.”   
She stands there confidently for a moment, but the moment passes.   
Asgore asks the crowd if the parents are nearby. And he is met with silence.   
Undyne's confidence fades, and crocodile tears appear in her eyes.  
“If they are not here… is Gerson?” she asks, facade fading.

Asgore calls out for the turtle monster, shuffling can be heard.   
“Do you need something your majesty” king Asgore directs his attention to the small child.   
Undyne smiles, trying to be brave. Tears still in her eyes.   
“Can I stay with you, co- commander?   
"Of course my little warrior." 

“We will prioritise reuniting families together. When everyone has been located we will move on towards a brighter future.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou to those who have read this far, I really hope you enjoyed.  
> this is a multi series story, look out for the next chapter of Gaster's life underground.

**Author's Note:**

> Dont know if anyone would find this information important or not..
> 
> Quick maths 
> 
> War started: 800  
> War ends: 1100  
> Grillby is summoned 29th february 1096  
> Gaster is born 04 August 1086


End file.
